Foreordained Destinies Aren't To Be Changed
by Ri-nee-chan
Summary: Die Saiya-jins wurden vernichtet, und nur eine Handvoll konnte entkommen. Und einen von ihnen will Freezer dringend aus dem Weg haben...aber vorherbestimmte Schicksale lassen sich nicht ändern. RR please! UPDATE: Tying of Bonds
1. Prolog 1: Beginn eines Alptraums

Foreordained Destinies aren't to be changed  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Dragon Ball gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama und den Bird studios...yada, yada, bla, bla.  
  
Nervende Notwendigkeiten (auch bekannt als Author Notes): *seufz* Nach all der Arbeit, nach dem ich Blut und Wasser schwitzen musste und ohne Schlaf und Nahrung durchgearbeitet habe...*schnief*.ist es nun endlich fertig! Der erste Teil des Prologs. *in Tränen ausbricht*  
  
IS: Als ob..  
  
Ja, ja..Spielverderber. Na schön: Für alle die mich noch nicht kennen (garantiert ne Menge), ich bin Ri-nee- chan, die jüngere Zwillingsschwester von Mirai Chi-chan Hinoko (die kennt ihr aber, oder??). Ich schreibe für mein Leben gern und komme jetzt endlich auch mal dazu.  
  
IS: Da sie ihren faulen Ar*** endlich mal hoch bekommen hat.  
  
*IS anfunkel* Das ist meine Assistentin IS. Sie wird hier immer mal auftauchen und mir auf die Nerven gehen. *seufz* Womit hab ich das verdient..Jedenfalls, zur Geschichte: Das hier ist das Ergebnis einer ewigen Auswählerei meiner Schwester und mir. Ich hab ihr meine Ideen präsentiert, sie hat gesagt welche drei sie am besten findet, ich hab einen kleinen Teil geschrieben und sie hat sich letztendlich für eine entschieden. Das Ergebnis liegt vor euch. ^^v Ursprünglich sollte das Ganze eine Art Glöckner von Notre Dame - im Dragon Ball Format - in der Zukunft verpackt - Fan Fiction werden, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob es dabei bleibt..Nun ja wir werden sehen. .. Und macht euch drauf gefasst, dass der Titel sich noch ein paar Mal ändert.  
  
Ich weiß, ich hab irgendwas vergessen.  
  
IS: Die Grüße..  
  
Ach richtig. -^.^-: Grüße an MCcH - Ohne dich wäre das Ding nie entstanden. Ich freu mich so, dass ich dich hab!! Endlich einer der genauso verkorkst denkt wie ich und auch so ein Englischmonster ist. ^^v Hab dich lieb, Schwesterherz!!! (Und entschuldige dass ich dich nicht mehr hab Beta-lesen, aber sobald dein I- net wieder läuft holen wir das nach ja??) Chaotenhaufen - Ani-chan, Ulli, Nitsirk etc. Ihr werdet das hier eh nie lesen, aber was soll's. Danke für alles. Wenn ich euch nicht hätte, wüsste ich auch nicht, was ich machen sollte. ^__^ Keinen Schimmer wen ich sonst nerven könnte. :-P Hab euch alle lieb!! Hoellenwauwau - Was wäre nur aus mir geworden ohne dich?? Meine allerliebste, Lieblings Reviewerin!! Ich danke dir!! v^^v Mistress - *seufz* DANKE!! Was hätte ich nur getan, wenn deine Review nicht gewesen wäre..meine allererste. Ich werd dich immer in Ehren halten!! Dankii!! Claudi - Genau dasselbe!! Was hätte ich nur ohne dich gemacht?? ICH DANKE DIR SO SEHR DAFÜR!!!  
  
IS: --°° Die überschwänglichen Dankeschöns eines frischgebackenen Autors.*smile* Trotzdem lieb!!  
  
So, falls ihr hier noch nicht eingeschlafen, gegangen oder erst gar nicht gelesen habt: Viel Spaß!!  
  
Eure ~*Ri-nee-chan*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
"." - Reden  
  
*.* - Denken  
  
~~.~~ - Erinnerungen  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Gott, ist das langweilig!! Wenn es eins gibt, was ich hasse, dann sind es Transportschiffe!! Ein Sakoon!" Damit schmiss einer der beiden Wachleute eine Spielkarte auf den Tisch.  
  
"Wohl wahr!! Ich meine, wozu denn überhaupt?? Als ob wir hier bleiben würden um das Schiff bei 'nem Angriff zu schützen, nicht dass es irgendjemand wagt eins von Freezer's Schiffen anzugreifen. Und die blinden Passagiere zu töten, die es schaffen an Bord zu kommen, ist auch nicht mehr so witzig, wie es mal war. Scheiße, ich hab keine Mirups mehr!" Seufzte der Andere. "Ich geb auf, ist eh ein Scheißspiel!!!" Damit schmiss er seine Karten auf den Tisch und stand auf.  
  
"Nur weil ich am gewinnen war!!" Maulte der Erste und stand ebenfalls auf. "Na wie wär's?? Machen wir 'ne Runde?? Die Kleine in Abteil C sah ganz gut aus.und ich könnte jemanden brauchen, der mich da unten mal kratzt." Daraufhin lachten beide pervers und verließen den Raum.  
  
Kaum eine Minute später fiel der Deckel vom Luftschacht hinunter und heraus kletterte ein Junge. Er musste ungefähr sieben oder acht Jahre alt sein, hatte lange, stachelige Haare und dazu einen Affenschwanz. Der Name dieses Jungen lautet Radditz.  
  
"Okay, gib mir einen von den beiden Kleinen!!" rief er leise zur Öffnung hinauf. Und einpaar Sekunden später, reichte ihm Jemand von oben ein kleines Bündel hinunter. Er nahm es vorsichtig in die Arme und trat von der Luke weg.  
  
"Danke, Radditz-chan!!" kam es von oben und eine Frau sprang hinunter. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein zweites kleines Bündel. Sie musste knapp dreißig sein, hatte dieselbe Frisur wie Radditz und ebenfalls einen Affenschwanz. Dies war Radditz' Mutter: Cauli.  
  
Die kurze Stille in dem kleinen Raum wurde unterbrochen durch den markerschütternden Schrei eines Kindes.und dieser Schrei kam aus dem Bündel in Caulis Armen. Kurz darauf setzte ein zweiter Schrei ein, aus dem anderen Bündel. Sowohl Cauli als auch Radditz seufzten auf.  
  
"Ich schwör's, Kakarott hat den größten Magen den ich je gesehen habe!!" stöhnte Cauli und zog die Decke von dem Bündel zurück um ein Saija-jin Baby zu enthüllen.  
  
Radditz tat dasselbe, auch er hielt ein Saija-jin Baby in den Armen. "Turles ist aber auch nicht schlecht!!" grinste er.  
  
"Mag sein, aber er isst ja nur weil Kakarott isst. Der allerdings scheint immer Hunger zu haben!" damit begann sie ihren Sohn zu stillen. "Bei Egnevra, sobald wir das hier hinter uns haben entwöhn ich ihn!!!" meckerte Cauli als Kakarott scheinbar ihre Brust abbeißen wollte, so stark nuckelte er. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er auf und sah verwirrt zu seiner Mutter nach oben. Diese seufzte: "Den Blick kenn ich." Damit hob sie ihn zu ihrer Schulter und klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken. Daraufhin machte er ein Bäuerchen und gluckste fröhlich. Dasselbe geschah mit Turles. Danach schliefen beide wieder ein.  
  
"Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte Radditz nach einer Weile, etwas niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Glaube ich was??" fragte Cauli verwundert.  
  
"Das wir das alles hier überstehen werden?? Ich meine, jetzt wo.wo Tou- san." Radditz schluckte, er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Auch Caulis Augen wurden glasig.  
  
~~ Bardock hatte sie gewarnt. Er hatte durch seine Visionen gesehen, was mit Vegeta-sei geschehen würde. Und nun rannten sie alle dem Raumhafen entgegen. Bardocks Familie und sein Team. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit, und sie alle hatten Angst.  
  
"Keine Sorge! Wir werden einfach auf das nächste Schiff gehen und von hier verschwinden. Alles wird gut." Sprach Bardock auf die Anderen ein, doch es klang von Mal zu Mal weniger überzeugend.  
  
Sie waren nur noch ein paar Minuten vom Raumhafen entfernt als plötzlich etwas in ihrer Nähe explodierte. Erschrocken sprangen sie alle herum, um heraus zu finden was die Explosion verursacht hatte. Durch die Erschütterung wurden die beiden Neugeborenen geweckt und Turles fing sofort an laut zu schreien. Kakarott allerdings blieb ungewöhnlich ruhig.  
  
Ein schwacher Wind begann zu wehen.  
  
Es gab eine zweite Explosion und ein Feuer brach aus, gefolgt von Schreien. Die Saija-jins standen stockstill und starrten einfach nur auf die Zerstörung vor ihnen.  
  
Bardock fasste sich als Erster wieder: "CAULI!! Du gehst mit den Jungs sofort zum Raumhafen. Nimm eine der größeren Kapseln und flieg damit nach Meat-sei. Aufgrund der geringen Entfernung werden sie euch nicht entdecken. Von dort aus wird bald ein Transportschiff zur Erde abfliegen. Der Planet wurde vor kurzem erobert, ist allerdings nicht weiter wichtig. Ihr werdet da nicht auffallen, solange ihr eure Schwänze verdeckt haltet." Rief Bardock seiner Frau zu.  
  
"Aber was ist mit dir?!" fragte Cauli besorgt, aber auch leicht zornig, zurück. Sie war eine stolze Kriegerin, sie würde sich nicht rumkommandieren lassen. Selbst von ihrem Mann nicht.  
  
"Wir werden versuchen euch Zeit zu verschaffen!! Und jetzt GEH!!" Schrie er sie, nun ebenfalls zornig, an. Er war genauso stolz.  
  
Radditz ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Ihm war mulmig zu Mute, seine Eltern so wütend zu sehen. Nicht, dass er Angst hätte.ihm war nur mulmig zu Mute. Sein jüngster Babybruder weinte immer noch. Er verstand das Alles nicht. Radditz sah zu Kakarott hinüber, der in Caulis Armen lag: Er war komplett ruhig und bewegte sich nicht. Es schien fast so, als wäre er angespannt wie vor einem Kampf.  
  
Der Wind nahm zu und Wolken zogen sich über ihnen zusammen, der Himmel begann sich zu verfinstern  
  
Cauli machte ein paar große Schritte und stellte sich Bardock in den Weg. Die Beiden starrten sich nahezu hasserfüllt an, so wirkte es zumindest auf Radditz. Ihre beiden Affenschwänze waren aufgefächert und zeigten ihre Wut.  
  
Um sie herum gab es weitere Explosionen, mehre Feuer brachen aus, die Schreie wurden lauter, die Gefahr kam näher.  
  
Auf einmal lehnten sie sich zueinander und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Bardock legte beide Arme um ihre Taille und presste sie an sich so stark er konnte, mit Kakarott zwischen ihnen. Cauli hatte einen Arm von Kakarott genommen und schlang ihn um Bardocks Nacken. Der Kuss vertiefte sich, wenn überhaupt noch möglich, und ihre beiden Schwänze umschlangen einander.  
  
Bardocks Team hatte sich weggedreht, um dem Paar einen letzten privaten Moment zu gönnen. Denn sie alle wussten, dass ein Happy End so wahrscheinlich war, wie einen Saija-jin im Tutu Ballet tanzen zu sehen. Auch Radditz hatte sich weggedreht. Turles hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schniefte nur noch. Kakarott indessen, sah unentwegt in die Richtung aus der die Schreie kamen. Hätte Irgendjemand darauf geachtet, wäre es ihm merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass ein 3 Monate altes Kind sich so ruhig verhielt, aber im Moment waren alle Anwesenden mit etwas anderem beschäftigt.  
  
Kakarotts Augen hetzten hin und her. Es war, als ob er etwas mit den Augen verfolgte. Langsam wurde der kleine Saija-jin unruhig und begann sich zu rekeln.  
  
Die Bewegung zwischen ihnen, lies Bardock und Cauli aus ihrem glücksseligen Moment erwachen. Zögernd lösten sie ihre Lippen von einander, sahen sich aber immer noch tief in die Augen und schienen Nichts um sie herum wahr zu nehmen.  
  
Kakarotts Augen hetzten jetzt regelrecht panisch umher. Sein Schwanz, unter der Decke verborgen, bewegte sich aufgeregt hin und her. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn aufs Tiefste. Plötzlich schmiss er sich gegen Cauli, so dass sie zurückstolperte. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum einen Herzschlag später schlug dort ein Ki- Ball ein. Geschockt sahen alle auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Cauli gestanden hatte. Dann, langsam, richteten sich die Blicke auf Kakarott.  
  
Doch eine kalte und gefühllose Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Verwunderung: "HAHAHA!! Ihr Saija-jins habt also doch ein paar Reflexe, ja?? Mir fing schon an langweilig zu werden!!" Auf dem Dach eines, mittlerweile zerstörten, Hauses stand ein Mitglied der Ginyu-force.  
  
Bardock stellte sich entschlossen vor seine Familie, mit seinem Team an seiner Seite. Währenddessen erschien der restliche Teil der Ginyu-force. Bardock drehte sich noch einmal zu Cauli um: "Cauli, ich will das ihr von hier verschwindet, und das so schnell wie möglich!!"  
  
"Aber." Doch ein Blick ihres Mannes ließ sie verstummen. Für einen Moment, der wie eine Ewigkeit schien, sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Und dann: "Meinetwegen. Aber ich warne dich: wenn ich wieder Blutflecken aus deiner Uniform raus waschen muss, gibt's ein Donnerwetter!!" Bardock grinste sie an. Danach wandte er sich an Radditz: "Und du pass mir ja gut auf!! Bis ich wieder da bin bist du der Mann im Haus..oder besser gesagt Raumschiff.oder wie auch immer. Pass gut auf deine Mutter und deine Brüder auf, Kleiner!!" Radditz bekam kein Wort heraus und nickte stattdessen nur. 'Kleiner' schien zwar nicht unbedingt zärtlich, für Saija-jins allerdings war das schon eine äußerst liebevolle Anrede. Bardock lächelte seine Familie ein letztes Mal und wandte sich dann wieder der Ginyu-force zu.  
  
Radditz starrte den Rücken seines Vaters an, mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ein Gefühl, als würde er seinen Vater zum letzten Mal sehen. Die Stimme seiner Mutter riss ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken: "Komm Radditz-chan! Wir gehen." Und damit trennte sich die Familie.  
  
Weder Bardock und sein Team, noch Cauli und Radditz warfen einen Blick über die Schulter. Wenn sie sich einfach weigerten 'Leb Wohl' zu sagen, dann würde es sicher keines sein...zumindest hofften sie es mit ganzem Herzen.  
  
Doch während sie sich immerweiter von den Anderen entfernten, beobachtete Kakarott alles über die Schulter seiner Mutter.  
  
Und als der erste Blitz vom Himmel nieder fuhr, sprangen die fünf Saiya- jins und die fünf Mitglieder der Ginyu-force ab, bereit im Kampf ihr Leben zu lassen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ende Prolog - Teil 1  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakoon, Mirup, etc. - bestimmte Karten eines Spiels. (selbst ausgedacht)  
  
Egnevra - Kriegsgöttin der Saija-jins (selbst ausgedacht)  
  
Meat-sei - Nachbarplanet von Vegetea-sei soweit ich weiß  
  
Ginyu-force - Nicht Ginyu, Jeeze etc. Ich hab gehört, dass es zu Bardocks Zeiten schon eine andere Ginyu-force gab. Wenn sich damit jemand auskennt, würde ich mich freuen wenn er/sie mir das erklärt. ^^v  
  
~*~*~  
  
Puh, das hat ja eine Ewigkeit gedauert.. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, den Prolog zu Ende zu schreiben, aber jetzt hab ich mir gedacht ich kann ihn auch auffächern, so komme ich wenigstens mal zum Updaten...Es ist nicht viel, und garantiert auch kein Nobelpreis Träger, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Tut mir den Gefallen und hinterlasst eine Review, wenn ihr nicht auch gerade Probleme mit FF.net habt..so wie ich..--°°  
  
Eure ~*Ri-nee-chan*~ 


	2. Prolog 2: Chaos & ein Schwur

Foreordained Destinies aren't to be changed  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Dragon Ball gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama und den Bird studios...yada, yada, bla, bla.  
  
Nervende Notwendigkeiten (auch bekannt als Author Notes): *hüpf, hüpf, hüpf* Ist das Leben nicht einfach wunderbar???? Ich hab Reviews bekommen, schaffe es den Prolog weiter zu schreiben und ich hab MEGA viele neue Lieder. *seufz* Viel schöner wird's nicht. Okay Spaß beiseite. Hier ist der zweite Teil des Prologs für euch alle und  
  
Grüße/Dankeschöns an:  
  
BlackAngelGirl - DANKE!!! Ich freu mich, dass sie dir so gefällt. In diesem Teil ist nicht so viel von Kakarott, ich hab mich eher um Bardock und Radditz bemüht, ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch!! ^^ Im nächsten ist wieder was mit Kakarott. (Wenn du einen Wunsch hast, lass es mich wissen, vielleicht kann ich ja was einbauen.)  
  
Alex - Danke. Ich hoffe irgendwann, schreib ich mal was, das überhaupt nicht schlecht ist. ^.-  
  
Eure ~*Ri-nee-chan*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
"." - Reden  
  
*.* - Denken  
  
~~.~~ - Erinnerungen  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Die Luft brannte. Zumindest wirkte es so, denn überall um sie herum waren Feuer ausgebrochen. Die Schreie nahmen kein Ende.  
  
Im Raumhafen sah es nicht besser aus. Es waren überall Kämpfe, um die letzten Raumkapseln, ausgebrochen. Radditz und Cauli hatten sich an die schattigen Wände gehalten um nicht zu sehr auf zu fallen. Allerdings war das unnötig, denn es achtete niemand auf sie und mit Turles' Geschrei war an Tarnung sowieso nicht zu denken.  
  
Radditz war nervös. Es waren nur noch wenige Raumkapseln übrig und wenn sie eine haben wollten würden sie sicher kämpfen müssen. Vor vielen, leeren Landeplätzen lagen Leichen, und sie waren nicht die ersten Opfer der Massenpanik. Vor dem Eingang des Raumhafens lagen tote Wachleute. 'Diese Mistkerle haben es nicht anders verdient!! Sie haben sich schon immer für was Besseres gehalten, weil sie aus der ersten und zweiten Klasse waren. Ich wette sie haben die Flüchtenden daran gehindert zu den Schiffen zu kommen!' hatte er seine Mutter murmeln hören, während sie einfach an den Toten vorbei liefen.  
  
Dabei war ihm schlagartig klar geworden wie schwerwiegend die Situation sein musste. Denn normaler Weise herrschte unter Saija-jins ein gewisser Respekt, das hing mit dem Ehrenkodex zusammen oder irgendwie so. Außerdem zeigten Saija-jins niemals Gefühle!! 'Gefühle zeigen deinem Gegner wo du verwundbar bist' hatte ihm sein Vater eingedrillt, als Radditz einmal wegen einer blutenden Wunde geweint hatte. 'Deshalb zeige niemals Angst und Furcht, nie Trauer und Verzweiflung und auf keinen Fall Liebe und Freundschaft. Denn wenn du das tust wirst du die Menschen die du liebst verlieren, weil sie dein Schwachpunkt sind. Merk dir das Radditz!!' Und wie Radditz sich das gemerkt hatte, so war es doch das Einzige was ihn vor den Zweifeln bewahrte, ob seine Eltern ihn lieb hatten. Doch eben, da hatten seine Eltern sich geküsst!! In aller Öffentlichkeit!! Und sein Vater hatte so stolz und liebvolle zu ihm gesprochen, ihm sogar den Kopf gestreichelt. Und als sie davon liefen, hatte er noch die Stimmen des Teams gehört: "Das packen wir schon!! Diese paar Waschlappen sind doch ein Kinderspiel für uns, richtig??" "Und ob, schließlich seit ihr das beste Team dieses ganzen verdammten Planeten!!" "Und du der beste Kommandant, Bardock!" "Dem kann man nur Recht geben!!" "Schluss jetzt mit dem Süßholzgeraspel, geben wir diesen Weichwichsern saures!!" All das war so ungewöhnlich. Normaler Weise schmissen sie sich eine Beleidigung nach der anderen an den Kopf, bis mindestens Einer im Regenerierungstank landete. Und mit einem Mal war es wieder da, das beklemmende Gefühl, dass er seinen Vater und dessen Team niemals wieder sehen würde. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, einerseits um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, andererseits um seine Haare aus seinem Blickfeld zu haben. Plötzlich gab es wieder eine Explosion, doch im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen, hatte diese gewaltige Ausmaße. Er hörte nur noch wie seine Mutter seinen Namen schrie und ihn irgendetwas zu Boden riss, dann wurde es dunkel.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Verdammter Kackmist!!* ging es Bardock durch den Kopf. *Diese ekligen, schleimigen, braunen Scheißhaufen!!*  
  
"KOMM RAUS DU DRECKSACK!!! ICH WEIß DASS DU HIER IRGENDWO HOCKST!!!" schrie er in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
  
Sie hatten es geschafft, einen Teil der Ginyu-Force auszuschalten, doch dann wurden sie getrennt. Er wusste zwar, dass sein Team bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut kämpfen würde aber er hatte trotzdem keine Ruhe. Es lag nicht unbedingt an diesem idiotischen Arsch mit dem er sich gerade rumprügeln musste, obwohl der ihm schon mehr als genug auf die Nerven ging; nein, er machte sich sorgen um seine Familie. Bei dem Gedanken musste er schmunzeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mal zum Führsorgenden Vater und Mann würde?? Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er von seinen Geschwistern immer den meisten Mist verzapft als er jünger war. Als er dann mit 14 zum Mann erklärt wurde, hatte er schon nach kurzer Zeit mit mehr Frauen geschlafen als er sich merken konnte. Bardock seufzte, er war damals wohl wirklich das größte Arschloch gewesen, das durchs Universum zog. Aber als er dann 21 wurde und Cauli traf. wieder musste er lächeln. Sie hatte ihm mit einem Blick den Kopf verdreht. Lange, feminine Beine die einen für einen Monat in den Regenerationstank kicken konnten; eine Figur für die 'Mann' töten konnte; knielange, nachtschwarze Haare und Augen..Diese unglaublichen Augen. Schwarz natürlich, aber so intensiv und ausdruckstark. Sein Herz klopfte jedes Mal wie wild, wenn er in ihre Augen sah, auch jetzt noch. Aber sie hatte einen fürchterlichen Dickschädel. Ein Jahr lang hatte er sie bearbeiten müssen, bis sie sich endlich rumkriegen ließ. Ein Jahr in dem er zum ersten und einzigen Mal sein Herz verlor. Danach waren sie relativ schnell eine Bindung eingegangen. Er konnte sich noch an ihren ersten, gemeinsamen Vollmond erinnern. Woohoo, dass war was.alles in allem haben sie vielleicht zwei oder drei Stunden NICHT gevögelt. Sie liefen beide recht seltsam für eine Woche. Mit 23 hatten sie sich dann entschieden Nachkommen zu zeugen, nachdem er bei einer Mission dann doch fast draufgegangen wäre, obwohl er nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee war: Kein Sex für ein paar Monate, Caulis wechselhafte Lauen, mehr Arbeit für ihn und obendrauf kam am Ende nur so ein dummes Balg dabei heraus. Ihm hatte das ganze REIN GAR NICHT gefallen. Aber als er dann den kräftigen Schrei seines erstgeborenen Sohnes gehört hatte, vergaß er all seine Frust mit einem Schlag. Als er seinen Sohn in den Armen hielt, hatte er nur Platz für ein einziges Gefühl: Stolz. Er hatte sich damals geschworen seine Frau und seinen Sohn zu beschützen, bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut und über den Tod hinaus. Aber er hatte auch geschworen am Leben zu bleiben.... Sein Vater war gestorben, als Bardock gerade mal sieben Jahre alt war. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches für Saija- jins, aber für Bardock begann damit die reinste Hölle. Nein, sein Sohn würde immer mit seinem Vater zusammen sein können, solange dieser ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte!!! Doch sein Schwur seine Familie zu beschützen, stand über dem Schwur am Leben zu bleiben und genau diesen Schwur würde er jetzt einhalten!!!  
  
"KOMM RAUS, DU FEIGER GINYU ARSCH!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Radditz!! Radditz, bist du in Ordnung??" Cauli wandte sich besorgt ihrem erstgeborenen Sohn zu, während die Zwillinge ruhig neben ihr lagen. Turles wimmerte zwar noch aber hatte endlich aufgehört zu schreien.  
  
Langsam setzte sich Radditz auf und sah sich um. "Warum ist es auf einmal so dunkel??" fragte er leicht besorgt.  
  
Cauli atmete erleichtert auf, sie hatte befürchtete Radditz hätte irgendetwas abbekommen. "Sie haben das Hauptkraftwerk gesprengt. Ich hab schon die ganze Zeit drauf gewartet." Erklärte Cauli.  
  
"Ja natürlich!!" entfuhr es Radditz. "Das erste was man bei einer Invasion tun muss, ist den Gegner unschädlich zumachen, und das schafft man am besten indem man die Versorgung zusammen brechen lässt. Und ohne Strom sind die Schutzbunker wirkungslos, jetzt heißt es nur noch Mann gegen Mann."  
  
Cauli strahlte ihren Sohn an, auch wenn dieser es in der Dunkelheit nicht bemerkte. *Mein kleiner Radditz!! Mir ist es als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass du mit vier Jahren deinen ersten Ki-Blast abgefeuert hast. Und jetzt bist du schon ein halber Stratege.* "Richtig!" war alles was Cauli dazu sagte. "Und jetzt komm, wir müssen zu unserer Raumkapsel!!"  
  
"Was?? Aber wie denn, ohne Strom?" fragte Radditz entgeistert. Ohne Strom waren die Raumhäfen doch nutzlos.oder nicht??  
  
"Sag mal, für wie blöd hältst du uns Radditz-chan??" erklang die Stimme seiner Mutter aus der Ferne. Dann gab es einen Ruck und die Startrampen waren wieder hell erleuchtet. Als sich Radditz zu der Stimme seiner Mutter umsah, erkannte er dass sie einen Hebel betätigt hatte, der höchstwahrscheinlich zu einer Notstromquelle führte. Um sie herum lagen einige Deckenteile und, zu Radditz' entsetzen, auch verschiedene Körperteile und Organe.  
  
"Deswegen hab ich mich an die Wände gehalten! Die Deckenteile brechen IMMER in der Mitte runter, frag mich allerdings nicht wieso." Sagte Cauli mit trauriger Stimme. Und damit ging Cauli mit Kakarott voran, während Radditz ihr mit Turles in den Armen folgte. Die beiden kleinen waren mittlerweile eingeschlafen, was vielleicht auch ganz gut war.~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ende Prolog - Teil 2  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vollmond - In der FanFiction-Welt hat sich dass irgendwie so durchgesetzt. Am Vollmond werden Saija-jins zu Affen, oder sie werden triebhaft.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Junge, junge, wer hätte das gedacht?? Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich Schreibfaul, aber ein Glück hab ich mich ja jetzt doch noch aufgerafft. Es sind trotzdem rund 200 Wörter weniger als beim ersten Teil.aber ihr seit mir doch nicht böse oder??^^ Ich weiß nicht wie lange der Prolog noch geht, aber ich schätze mal noch einen dritten Teil, und dann fängt die eigentliche Geschichte an. Und vergesst nicht: Reviews machen Autoren glücklich!!  
  
Eure ~*Ri-nee-chan*~ 


	3. Prolog 3: Letzter Kampf & Ende einer Ära

**_ Foreordained Destinies aren't to be changed_**

**Disclaimer:** Überlegen wir mal....gehört Dragon Ball mir? -Nein. Gut jetzt wo das geklärt ist können wir ja weitermachen.

**Nervende Notwendigkeiten (auch bekannt als Author Notes):  
**Freude schöner Götterfunken, Töchter aus Elysium, wir betreten feuertrunken, himmlischer dein Heiligtum... *träller*

IS: *sweatdrop* Oooooookay....Rnc hat ganz offensichtlich mal wieder zu viel Zucker im Blut...*seufz* muss in der Familie liegen, MCcH ist auch des Öfteren so drauf...--°° Jedenfalls, herzlich willkommen zum dritten Teil des Prologes von "Foreordained Destinies aren't to be changed", zukünftig abgekürzt als FD. Ob's der letzte Teil ist, kann hier noch keiner sagen...wir werden es ja sehen.

**Grüße/Dankeschöns an:**

**BlackAngelGirl** - *knuddel* Jemand der meine Geschichte mag...*schnief* Das ich den Tag noch erleben darf.... Also, Radditz ein Genie?? Ich weiß nicht, sagen wir gebildet...aber ich hab ihn irgendwie so lieb gewonnen....ich könnte ihn die ganze Zeit knuddeln und Radditz-chan nennen. *grins*   
Bardocks Gedanken bei der Geburt der Zwillinge?? Eigentlich wollte ich es dazu schreiben, aber dann hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich schon genug Süßholzgeraspel von Bardock hab...  
Tja, ob Bardock und seine Familie wieder vereint werden können?? Warts ab. ^^v

**MiraiChi-chanHinoko - ***GLOMP, GLOMP, GLOMP, GLOMP* Twiny!!!! *cuddling like mad* Ich freu mich so, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt!! It's scary how similar they are, ain't it?? Jedenfalls, danke für die Review. Übrigens kann ich dir momentan irgendwie nicht mailen....*schnief* dabei hatte ich eine so schöne Mail...ARGH!! *Outlook punch* Auch egal....wenn ich in diesem ganzen momentanen Chaos endlich mal Platz finde, schreib ich dir wieder....auch wenn ich das Twin book noch gar nicht wieder angeguckt habe....^^°°°  
Schreib mir trotzdem mal wieder was, ich kann immer noch empfangen!!!

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!! Eure ~*_Ri-nee-chan_*~

~*~*~

"reden"  
*denken*  
~_Erinnerungen/Flashbacks~  
'Erinnerung in der Erinnerung' _(klingt kompliziert ist aber eigentlich sehr einfach)

~*~*~

~_Langsam und unendlich mühevoll kämpfte sich Bardock wieder auf die Beine. Jeder einzelne Nerv in seinem Körper schrie auf in Protest, aber er ignorierte es._

_*Verdammt!! Sie haben schon die Generatoren zerstört. Scheiße, ich hatte gehofft sie würden dafür noch ein paar Stunden länger brauchen. ... Und warum sehe' ich jetzt auf einmal alles doppelt?!?*_

_Energisch schüttelte Bardock seinen Kopf, um wieder normal sehen zu können, erreichte allerdings nur, dass sein Blick nun auch noch verschwamm. _

_"Verdammte Kacke!!" murmelte er wütend vor sich hin, fing aber nichts desto trotz an in die Richtung des Raumhafens zu laufen. *Scheiß drauf, muss halt so gehen.*  
Je näher er dem Raumhafen kam, desto deutlicher konnte er die Geräusche von Detonationen hören._

_Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und, ohne es zu bemerken, fing er an zu rennen. *Nein!! Wir haben uns doch nicht mit diesem Ginyu-Schrotthaufen rumgeärgert, nur damit diese Ärsche den Raumhafen erwischen!! Warum sind sie überhaupt schon ihr?? Sie können unmöglich schon die 1. und 2. Klasse erwischt haben.....oder?*_

_Aber offenbar war das der Fall, denn als er den Raumhafen der 3. Klasse erreicht hatte, waren die Explosionen nicht mal mehr einen Kilometer entfernt. _

_Von weitem sahen die Explosionen wie Feuerwerk aus, atemberaubend schön und gefährlich. Das Saija-jin Blut in ihm fing an zu kochen. Ja, das war der wahre Kampf, der für den alle Saija-jins von Geburt an trainiert wurden. Das Adrenalin durchflutete seinen gesamten Körper und plötzlich sehnte er sich nach dem Kampf. Er war entschlossen in diesem Kampf alles zu geben: aus Stolz und aus dem Wunsch heraus seine Familie zu beschützen!!_

_Unerwartet spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und als er sich umsah, blickte er geradewegs in die Gesichter von Toma und Celipa. Beide waren nicht weniger mitgenommen als er, aber sie standen hocherhobenen Hauptes. _

_"Die anderen haben's nicht geschafft, aber sie sind in Ehren gefallen!!" sagte Celipa mit vollem Stolz._

_"Und nicht ohne mindestens ein Dutzend dieser Weichlinge mit zunehmen!" grinste Toma, mit dem gleichen Stolz wie Celipa._

_Bardock nickte nur. "Beweisen wir ihnen, dass es ein Fehler war, sich mit uns anzulegen!!" Und so wandten sie sich dem Kampfgeschehen zu und lauerten auf ein Anzeichen, dass ihre Gegner in der Nähe waren. _

_Es waren keine weiteren Worte nötig. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass dies ihr letzter Auftritt sein würden. Und jeder von ihnen war bereit für seine Sache sein Leben zu geben._

_Als die nächste Explosion nur noch knappe 200 m entfernt war, gingen sie in Kampfstellung._

_"FÜR ALL DIE UNSCHULDIGEN DIE STERBEN MUSSTEN......" schrie Celipa und stürzte sich auf die Scharfschützen, die sie mit einem gezielten Schuss niederstrecken wollten. _

_"FÜR UNS UND DEN FRIEDEN UND DAS GLÜCK, DAS WIR, DANK EUCH, NIE HABEN DURFTEN...." Damit griff Toma die Spähtrupps an, die in die dritte Zone eindringen wollten._

_Und nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken..._

_"FÜR DIE ZUKUNFT, DIE IHR DEN KOMMENDEN GENERATIONEN GENOMMEN HABT....." Bardock stürzte sich erbarmungslos auf die feindlichen Soldaten die am Kontrollpunkt zusammengekommen waren._

_Freezers Männer würden nie wissen, was genau sie in die Hölle geschickt hatte. Alles was sie sahen, war entweder ein goldenes Leuchten oder kalte, grausame, grüne Augen._

_Und durch Straßen, die mit Leichen und besitzerlosen Körperteilen bedeckt waren,  
durch Luft die nach Zerstörung, Krieg und Tod roch,  
durch Himmel der Blut regnete,   
hörte man nur einen, immer wiederkehrenden Schrei:_

_".....WERDET IHR JETZT BEZAHLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_~*~*~_

_"Lord Freezer, die erste und zweite Zone sind eingenommen, ebenso der königliche Palast!!" meldete ein äußerst nervöser Offizier seinem Herrscher._

_"Aaah, diese dummen Affen hätten wissen sollen, dass sie gegen mich keine Chance haben. Hahahahaha!!" Der Offizier zuckte zusammen als er Freezers manisches Lachen hörte._

_"Wo sind die Truppen jetzt??" fragte Freezer immer noch lachend. _

_Der Offizier begann zu schwitzen, er hatte die Frage befürchtet. "Am Kontrollpunkt der dritten Zone, Lord Freezer!!"_

_Abrupt hörte Freezer auf zu lachen und drehte sich zu dem Soldaten herum. "Hast du das nicht vor vier Stunden auch schon gesagt?!!" fragte er bedrohlich und kein Anzeichen von Vergnügen war mehr auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen._

_Der Offizier schluckte schwer. "Nun ja, offenbar gibt es da... ein paar Komplikationen. Ähm..." _

_"WAS für Komplikationen?!!?" fragte Freezer erzürnt. _

_"Es scheint als würden da unten noch ein paar Saija-jins Widerstand leisten." Der Soldat schwitzte aus jeder Pore._

_"Ein paar? Wie viele genau?!" fragte Freezer mit Nachdruck._

_"Wir sind uns nicht sicher....ich meine von der Kampfstärke könnten es Hunderte sein und-"_

_"WIE VIELE?!!!!!!!" brüllte Freezer, während sein Schwanz einen Krater in den Boden schlug. _

_Er kniff die Augen zusammen und antwortete mit einem Flüstern: "Bis jetzt konnten wir....wir D-drei ausmache-..."_

_Es waren seine letzten Worte, denn unmittelbar danach waporisierte Freezer ihn. "IHR WOLLT MICH WOHL VERARSCHEN?! EINE HANDVOLL MICKRIGER AFFEN WOLLEN MICH AUFHALTEN?!"_

_Wutentbrannt sprang Freezer durch die Frontscheibe seines Raumschiffes, ungeachtet der Soldaten die er dabei in den Tod riss. Wie ein Rachdämon raste er auf den Planeten, den er für so gut wie erobert hielt, hinunter._

_*Das ist vollkommen unmöglich!! DREI mickrige Saija-jins sollen in der Lage sein mich aufzuhalten?!? NIEMALS!! Nicht mich!! Ich bin der Stärkste im ganzen Universum!!! Niemand kann mich besiegen!*  
Doch als er in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eindrang, kam ihm ein beunruhigender Gedanke:_

_*Oder sollte es war sein?? Sollte es da Draußen wirklich so einen legendären Saija-jin geben?? Einen Krieger der mich aufhalten, ja sogar besiegen kann?!*_

~*~*~

_"UWÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!!!!!!!" _

_Ein lauter Schrei durchflutete die gesamte Raumkapsel, dicht gefolgt von einem zweiten.  
Cauli stöhnte auf während Radditz seufzte. _

_"So hungrig KANN man doch gar nicht sein, oder??" fragte Radditz entgeistert als er den laut schreienden Kakarott seiner Mutter gab._

_"Offenbar schon!!" murmelte Cauli verdrießlich und gab ihrem jüngsten Sohn seine x-te Mahlzeit. "Ich schwör dir, dein Vater bekommt was von mir zu hören, wenn wir ihn wieder sehen." fluchte sie während Kakarott sich den Bauch voll schlug._

_"Ach wirklich? Warum denn??" wollte Radditz mit einem Grinsen wissen. Er hielt seinen Vater für den stärksten Mann der Welt und hatte großen Respekt vor ihm. Aber zu zusehen wir der angeblich herzlose Bardock sich von Cauli in jede denkbare Situation bringen lies, war einfach zu unterhaltsam.  
Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn sogar dazu gebracht Wäsche zu waschen.....Radditz hatte sich drei Stunden nicht wieder eingekriegt vor lachen. Allerdings musste er dafür auch zahlen. Nach ihrem Trainingskampf war er ein wandelnder blauer Fleck, aber ein von Ohr zu Ohr grinsender blauer Fleck. _

_"Da fragst du noch?? Dein Vater musste diese beiden unersättlichen Mäuler ja nur zeugen und ich darf's ausbaden!!!" maulte Cauli verärgert, aber mit einer gewissen Liebe. Sie liebte ihre Familie unendlich, auch wenn sie eher sterben würde bevor sie das zugab. Saija-jins sind halt so. _

_Nachdem auch Turles sich satt gegessen hatte, kehrte wieder Ruhe in ihre Raumkapsel ein.   
Sie hatten sich sofort mit Bardocks Raumkapsel aus dem Staub gemacht, nachdem Cauli den Notgenerator angeworfen hatte. Ebenso die paar Überlebenden Saija-jins, die sich ebenso von der Raummitte ferngehalten haben. Radditz war sehr erstaunt als er erkannte, dass so viele andere Saija-jins gewesen waren, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Er erkannte einige Bekannte unter ihnen, aber keiner von ihnen Sprach ein Wort. Wie seine Mutter ihm später erklärt hatte, waren keine Worte nötig. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was sie damit meinte, aber das war jetzt sowieso egal. Kurz nach ihrem Start hatte Cauli ihm erklärt, dass er versuchen sollte etwas zu schlafen, da der Flug mehrere Stunden dauern würde. _

_'Warum brauchen wir denn so lange?! Meat-sei liegt doch gleich nebenan!!' _

_'Baka!! Sie werden versuchen alle Raumkapseln abzuschießen. Unsere einzige Chance ist es unentdeckt zu bleiben!'_

~*~*~

_Vorsichtig schlich Cauli mit ihren Söhnen durch die dunklen Gassen rund um den intergalaktischen Raumhafen auf Meat-sei. Sie wusste, dass Freezer garantiert Kontrollposten aufgestellt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass sich irgendwelche Saija-jins retten konnten. Ein Fehler wäre das Ende ihrer Familie!! Und so schlich sie lautlos wie ein Schatten von einem Schlupfloch zum nächsten. _

_"Kaa-san?? Wie wollen wir eigentlich auf eines dieser Schiffe kommen?? Die scheinen alle bewacht zu werden..." fragte Radditz besorgt. Das würde sicher schwierig werden. _

_"Das weiß ich noch nicht genau. Wir werden einfach abwarten bis sich eine Möglichkeit-" Cauli brach ihren Satz ab als sie bemerkte wie die Ladearbeiter begannen die Container an Bord zu bringen. Mit einem Grinsen drehte sie sich zu ihrem ältesten Sohn um der gerade für seinen Babybruder Grimassen riss. Sie lächelte liebevoll und fragte dann mit einem heimtückischen Leuchten in den Augen:_

_"Radditz-chan hast du Hunger??" ~_

~*~*~

So waren sie an Bord gekommen. Sie hatten sich in einem Container versteckt der Nahrungsmittel enthielt und aßen sich erst mal satt. Danach schlüpften sie klammheimlich aus ihrem Versteck und schlichen durch die Lüftungskanäle. Eigentlich fand Radditz das sogar recht witzig, so war es doch nichts anderes als Versteckspielen. Doch er wurde schlagartig in Realität zurück geholt als sie, in einem Lüftungsschacht über der Kommandobrücke eine Meldung überhörten. Die schrecklichen Worte, welche die Offiziere so unbekümmert ausgesprochen hatten, echote auch Stunden später noch in seinem Kopf.

_ ~"Vegeta-sei wurde von Freezer zerstört, keine Überlebenden!!"~_

Sein Vater war tot!! Er wollte es nicht glauben, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass das die Wahrheit war.   
Was danach passiert war, hatte er kaum noch registriert, nur dunkle, endlose Gänge und eklige Gerüche. Schließlich hatten sie diesen Raum gefunden und beschlossen eine Pause einzulegen. 

Die beiden Kleinen schliefen. Seine Mutter hatte sich in eine Ecke gesetzt und starrte einfach nur vor sich hin. *Sie denkt wahrscheinlich an Tou-san.* 

Radditz sah sich in dem Raum um. Er hatte nur einen Tisch und zwei Stühle, wo die Wachen vorhin noch Uramu gespielt hatten. Es gab nur eine Lampe in der Mitte des Raumes die schwach leuchtete. Das Licht erreichte die Ecken kaum.   
Er tat es seiner Mutter gleich und setzte sich ebenfalls in eine Ecke. Er konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, wenn er sie nicht gegen das Neonlicht der Lampe hielt.

*Ja,* dachte er. *Ja, so wird mich keiner sehen........Tou-san!!* Und langsam begannen die Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter zu fließen.

Und für die nächsten Stunden war in dem Raum nichts zu hören, außer vereinzelten Schluchzern und bald darauf regelmäßige Atemzüge. Radditz und Cauli gönnten sich ihre verdiente Ruhe, beider Träume heimgesucht von Erinnerungen. Auf diese Weise bemerkte keiner, dass sich einer der letzten Saija-jins nicht dem Schlaf ergab, sondern mit wachsamen Augen den Raum beobachtete.

Ein Saija-jin mit schwarzen, wildabstehenden Haaren.  
Ein Saija-jin mit tiefschwarzen Augen, die merkwürdig grün zu schimmern schienen.  
Ein Saija-jin mit Namen Kakarott.

~*~*~

Ende Prolog - Teil 3

~*~*~

Baka - Idiot, Dummkopf

Kaa-san - Mama

Tou-san - Papa

Uramu - das Spiel, dass die Wachen im 1. Teil gespielt haben (selbst ausgedacht)

~*~*~

*rekel, streck* Junge, Junge. Wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Ich hab mir überlegt, so ungefähr einmal im Monat ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Das erste war am 25., das zweite am 19., dieses hier am 21. Das gibt mir genug Zeit. 

Tja, unser Held Bardock ist gefallen. *schnief* *in Taschentuch schnaub* Ich find's ja soo Schade, aber damit nähert sich der Prolog seinem Ende. Das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich der Anfang der Geschichte sein.   
Manche von euch werden wahrscheinlich enttäuscht sein, dass ich den Kampf nicht geschrieben hab, aber ich wollte einfach nur noch meine 1500 Wörter zu Stande bringen (Diesmal sind es übrigens 200 Wörter mehr!! ^.-). *seufz* Ich hab im Moment einfach zu viel um die Ohren.... Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, kann ich ihn ja in noch einem Flashback schreiben......ich wünschte meine Flashbacks wären so genial wie MCcH's, aber na ja, ich bin halt noch gnadenloser Anfänger.....

Wenn ihr mir irgendwas zu sagen habt, raus damit. Lob, Kritik und Anregungen sind herzlich willkommen!! Also hinterlasst mir eine Review, dann wird es das nächste Mal vielleicht besser.

Bis denn, denn 

Eure ~*_Ri-nee-chan_*~


	4. Kapitel 1: Das Spiel beginnt

**Foreordained Destinies aren't to be changed**

**Kapitel 1: Das Spiel beginnt...**

**Disclaimer:  
**Dragon Ball. Nicht meins. 

**Nervende Notwendigkeiten (auch bekannt als Author Notes):  
**ES TUT MIR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LEID!!!!! Ehrlich!! Dabei hatte ich sogar schon vor Wochen angefangen.... Bitte vergebt mir!!! Schließlich haben uns die Lehrer mit Klassenarbeiten nur so bombardiert....*knurr* WARUM müssen sie die ganzen Arbeiten immer am Ende des Jahres schreiben??

IS: Weil sie erst am Ende des Jahres unter Zeitdruck geraten.

*seufz* Na ja, aber jetzt ist Notenschluss!! (Ich hab meine 2 in Deutsch wieder!!!) Jetzt ist es erst Mal vorbei.*Champagner-Korken knallen lässt* Lasst uns anstoßen!! ^^v  
Okay, da dieses Kapitel VIEL zu spät ist, werde ich mich gleich ans zweite machen! Vielleicht krieg ich dass dann ja früher raus. ^^°° Mein 'Problem', wenn man es denn so nennen darf, ist nur, dass ich noch keinen Schimmer habe wohin diese Geschichte geht....sie schreibt sich eigentlich selbst. Aber auch egal, ich will euch nicht noch weiter aufhalten!!

(A/N: WICHTIG!! Neue Begriffe sowie japanisches Vokabular das ich verwende sind wie gewohnt am Ende erklärt. Also bevor ihr euch blöd vorkommt guckt nacht. ^^v Allerdings werden alle Begriffe nur einmal erklärt und zwar bei erstmaliger Erscheinung. Beispiel: ´Wenn ich im letzten Kapitel Kaa-san erkläre, werde ich es in diesem kein zweites Mal erklären.)

**Grüße/Schanke-Döns an:**

**SSJSweety: **- Ich arbeite, versprochen!!

**LittleRyo-chan: - **Ist geritzt Kumpel. Jetzt wo der Prolog so gut wie vorbei ist, nimmt Ka-chan seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als Hauptfigur ein!! 

**Korina -** *am Hinterkopf kratzt* Also dass sieht schlecht aus, vor allem da ein Familienmitglied in dieser Katastrophen-FanFic schon drauf gegangen ist. Aber ich werd sehen was ich tun kann...(IS: Du meinst wen du am Leben lassen kannst...) *IS eine runter haut* Ruhe!!

**(Princess) Ni-chan - **Dankeschön!!! Aber wer sagt, dass das hier eine Bardock-geschichte ist?? ^.- Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich die Geschichte bis jetzt noch ziemlich langweilig....ich trau mich einfach nicht an eine Kampf-Szene ran....mal sehen.

**BlackAngel17 - ***strahl* DANKIIIIIII!!! *seufz* Meine treuste Leserin!! Du glaubst ja gar nicht wie ich mich über deine Reviews immer freue!! ^^ Wie viele haben überlebt?? Wir werden sehen....vor allem da ich mir noch nicht sicher bin wie viele am Leben bleiben....

**Mirai Chi-chan Hinoko **- OKAY; TWINY!! *tropf* Reiß mir aber bitte nicht den Kopf wo Kapitel 4 so spät ist....okay? *in die Nähe von Bunker bewegt*  
*grins* Sonst könnte man mich ja Betrüger nennen...außerdem macht es doch erst Spaß wenn's Unterschiede gibt.   
*rotwerd* Du hältst mich für eine gute Autorin?? Orororororo. Na ja, wir sind beide Selbstkritiker!! Ich finde nämlich dass du viel besser schreibst als ich.   
O.o?? DU HAST CAULI DOCH ERFUNDEN!!!! *Kopf schüttel* Ich freu mich, wenn du dich freust! *smile*  
Ich weiß, ich vermisse Bardock-kun auch fürchterlich....aber was soll man machen??

IS: SCHREIBEN!!! Das sollst du machen!!

*zusammenzuck* Is' ja gut, is' ja gut.....

Also noch mal vielen Dank für eure Reviews, die sind mir sehr, sehr wichtig und ich freu mich über jede einzelne!! ...Sag mal, liegt dass an mir oder werden es immer mehr?? *lächel*   
Und bitte vergebt mir für die Verspätung!!! Ich bin eures Lobes ja so unwürdig...

~*~*~

"..." - reden  
*.....* - denken  
###...### - Situationsänderungen 

~*~*~

Chikyuu-sei wurde erst kürzlich erobert, dass wusste Cauli.

Chikyuu-sei war auch noch relativ unterentwickelt, im Gegensatz zu anderen Planeten. Auch dass war ihr bekannt.

Was ihr allerdings überhaupt nicht in den Sinn kam, war das totale Chaos, das dort herrschte!   
Hätte ihr vor ein paar Monaten jemand gesagt, sie würde auf einem Wasserball voller Neandertaler freiwillig landen, gewillt sein dort zu leben und sich über die dortigen Zustände auch noch freuen, hätte sie denjenigen ins Nirvana geprügelt und anschließend für verrückt erklärt....na ja, wenn sie gut drauf wäre vielleicht umgedreht.

*Hm....die Dinge ändern sich halt!!* dachte Cauli mit einem Grinsen. Tatsächlich war sie für den ganzen Trubel der auf der Erde herrschte dankbar, denn das verschaffte ihr einige Möglichkeiten unterzutauchen.   
Es gab auf dem Planeten noch keinen betriebsfähigen Raumhafen und so musste eine Stadt halt her halten. Die Invasionstruppen hatten verschieden Gebäude in improvisierte Landebahnen und Startrampen umgewandelt. 

*Not macht erfinderisch* dachte sie sich äußerst sarkastisch und lugte aus der verstaubten Gasse hervor, in der sie sich mit ihren Söhnen versteckte. Sie hatten ein paar Lumpen auftreiben könne durch welche sie ihre Uniform verbargen. Nun ging es darum ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden. 

"Also Radditz merk's dir!! Du darfst auf keinen Fall-"

"-keinen Fall dein Ki erhöhen, weil alle hier Scouter haben und uns so garantiert finden. Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin nicht blöd!!! Und selbst wenn, du hast mir das jetzt wie oft gesagt? Ein-, zwei-, dreihundert Mal?? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!!" Schmollte Radditz hinter seiner Mutter. 

Cauli grinste. "Ja, ja ist mir auch klar, aber ich geh halt lieber auf Nummer sicher!!" Sie grinst breiter. "Also Radditz merk's dir!!"

"KAA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cauli lachte laut auf.

##################kurze Zeit später##################

"Kaa-san, meinst du wirklich, dass wir können hier leben??" fragte Radditz mit Turles im Arm. "Ich meine, es ist alles so anders hier und...und...ach, ich weiß nicht!" 

"Ist schon in Ordnung, ich versteh' was du meinst!!" Antwortete Cauli verständnisvoll. "Wir werden es schon irgendwie schaffen, schließlich sind wir Saija-jins!!" Mutter und Sohn lächelten sich an. Doch plötzlich rissen sie die Köpfe nach vorn und sahen einer Gruppe Schläger ins Gesicht.

"Na sieh mal einer an, scheint als wäre heute doch unser Glückstag!!" meinte der Zweite von rechts, ein großer Muskelprotz mit rotbraunen Haaren und einer Klappe über dem rechten Auge.

"Hast Recht, Arschloch." grunzte der Typ in der Mitte, welcher offenbar Anführer war. Er war klein und hatte strubbelige schwarze Haare, außerdem war er dick. "Kommt Arschlöcher!" grunzte er erneut und stürmte auf die Familie zu. 

Radditz erinnerte er an ein Chigurala. Beim Gedanken an den Geschmack von einem dieser Köstlichkeiten, knurrte ihm kräftig der Magen. "Hungaaa..." stöhnte er. Seine Mutter versuchte ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken, versagte dabei allerdings auf der ganzen Linie. 

"HEY!!" riefen die restlichen Schläger empört auf. Sie folgten ihrem Chef allerdings gehorsam; sie waren solche Beleidigungen gewohnt.

Cauli, welche sich nun wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, hob eine Augenbraue und sah die Möchtegern-Schläger entgeistert an. *Oooo-kay, die haben ein Ki von was? Einer Ameise??* Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und zwinkerte ihrem Ältesten zu. Beide dachten das Gleiche bevor sie nach vorne rauschten.

*Endlich ein bisschen Aktion!!* 

Ein untrainiertes Auge hätte gemeint die Fünf Gangster wären durch einen Windhauch umgekippt, aber dem war ganz und gar nicht so.

Radditz hatte sich die beiden auf der rechten Seite vorgenommen. Der Magen des Äußeren bekam seine Fußsohle zu spüren, der auf der Innenseite sein Knie. Beide sackten in sich zusammen mit Schmerzverzehrten Gesichtern. Radditz grinste und sah zu seiner Mutter hinüber, die zurückgrinste. Hinter ihr lagen ihre drei "Gegner".   
Der Kopf des Ersten war in einem unnatürlichen Winkel und schien komplett gebrochen zu sein, der Zweite hatte den Bauch umklammert und schien ebenfalls ein Knie in die Magenkuhle bekommen zuhaben.   
Der Anführer in der Mitte und gleichzeitig Opfer Nr.3 sah wahrlich am grotesken aus. Seine Wirbelsäule war nach innen gewölbt und schien genau in der Mitte gebrochen. 

"Uäh!!" rief Radditz vor Eckel. Doch zu seiner Mutter sagte er bösartig grinsend: "Sauber gemacht, Kaa-san!!" Kakarottot gluckste fröhlich, als ob er gerade etwas sehr lustiges gesehen hätte und Turles lächelte genauso gemein wie sein ältester Bruder.

"Tja, ihr könnt halt noch einiges von mir lernen!!" meinte Cauli und schnappte sich die Geldbeutel der Gruppe. "Der Sieger kriegt alles!" sagte sie spöttisch zu den Toten und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Nach nur ein paar Schritten hielt sie allerdings wieder inne. 

"Bevor ich es vergesse....HA!!!" damit feuerte sie einen Ki-Blast ab, der die fünf Männer zu Kadavern verarbeitete, dazu verdammt als Futter für streunende Tiere zu enden. Ohne die geringsten Anzeichen von Mitgefühl machte sich Cauli mit ihren Söhnen wieder auf den Weg. 

~*~*~

Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt schlich ebenfalls eine kleine Familie durch die Gassen, diese bestand auf den ersten Blick jedoch nur aus zwei Mitgliedern.   
Einem riesenhaften dicken Kerl mit einer Axt und einem, mit Hörnern verzierten, Helm der seine kurzen brauen Haare verdeckte und einer schlanken, zierlichen Frau mit langen nachtschwarzen Haaren. Selbst in den Lumpen die sie trug sah sie unheimlich schön aus; in ihren Armen war ein kleines Bündel. Ohne dass sie es wusste, hielt die schöne Frau zwei entscheidende Faktoren für die Zukunft des gesamten Universums in den Armen, aber das wird erst etwas später in dieser Geschichte von Bedeutung sein.....

"Anata, wie weit ist es denn noch? Wir brauchen dringend eine Pause, das weißt du!" wandte sich die Frau an ihren riesigen Mann.

"Es ist nicht mehr weit, Liebes. Irgendwo in dieser Stadt ist diese Pension, dort werden wir uns mit meinem Meister Muten Roshi treffen und endlich in Sicherheit kommen!! Aber wenn du eine Pause brauchst machen wir natürlich eine, Ki-ki!!" antwortete ihr Ehemann.

"Nein, nein; ist schon in Ordnung!! Wir sind den ganzen Weg vom Bratpfannenberg bis hier her, da wirft uns eine Stadt nicht mehr um, stimmts Chi-chi??" Und die Frau, Ki-ki, lächelte in ihr Bündel hinunter welches mit glucksen und Babylauten antwortete. 

Ja, dies war der Rinderteufel König Mao mit seiner Frau und Tochter. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum legendären Kampfmeister Muten Roshi, dem Herrn der Schildkröten. Er und sein Widersacher der Herr der Kraniche gehörten zu den einzigen Rebellen die sich ernsthaft gegen die Invasoren wehren konnten. 

König Mao konnte nicht ahnen, dass seine Tochter eines Tages der Schlüssel zur Rettung oder Vernichtung des Universums sein könnte oder das er durch das Treffen mit Muten Roshi eine schicksalhafte Kettenreaktion auslösen würde und er konnte schon gar nicht ahnen, dass er in ein paar Stunden den letzten Überlebenden einer fast ausgestorbenen Rasse mächtiger Krieger begegnen würde....

....denn beide Familien liefen unbewusst genau aufeinander zu.

~*~*~

_Am anderen Ende des Universums in der südlichen Galaxis_

Inmitten der letzten Überreste eines Planeten, der in einigen Jahrzehnten legendär sein wird, schwebte ein Raumschiff. Allerdings nicht nur irgendeins, sondern das Flagschiff von Freezer, dem gefürchtetsten Tyrannen. Allerdings konnte man ihm diesen Titel nur schwer anerkennen, insbesondere im Moment.  
Denn Freezer befand sich gerade auf einem Operationstisch, umgeben von den besten Ärzten des Universums, welche alles dransetzten ihm seine fehlenden Körperteile mit Hilfe von neuster Technik zu ersetzen. Sie taten diese alles andere als freiwillig, aber sie wurden von King Cold und Cooler genau überwacht und hatten somit keine andere Wahl. 

Doch Freezer kümmerte das alles nicht. Es war ihm egal ob eines der Wesen um ihn herum starb, egal ob sein Vater und Bruder da waren oder nicht, ihm war alles egal....außer dem Hass der in ihm loderte oder dem Verlangen nach Rache. *Diese verdammten Saija-jins!!! Ich werde es ihnen heimzahlen, allen die es geschafft haben zu überleben und allen die etwas mit diesem Bardock zu tun haben!!* Und in ihm spielte sich noch einmal die Szene ab, die ihn auf diesen Operationstisch gebracht hatte...

_~~Als Freezer inmitten des Kampfplatzes eintraf konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Es war kein Kampfplatz, es war ein Schlachtfeld!! Und die geschlachteten waren keine Saija-jins sondern seine Männer. Sein halbe Armee lag hier!!!!!!!!!! Sie waren alle brutal niedergemetzelt, eingeschlagene Schädel, einzelne Körperteile, enthäutete Körper, herausgequollene Gedärme...jede erdenklich Art von Tot war hier zu finden. Ein paar Meter von sich entfernt sah er sogar einen Soldaten der in Blut ertränkt wurde. Ein magenumdrehender Geruch von Blut, verbranntem Fleisch, Dreck und Rauch war in der Luft...  
Mit einem Mal sprang sein Scouter an und zeigte riesige Energielevel, die im Bereich seiner ultimativen Form rangierten. Geschockt sah er um sich, aber da war Niemand. Absolut nichts...nur Tot._

_"Ach dieses Ding muss wieder mal kaputt sein!!" murmelte er und zerdrückte seinen Scouter. Das Geräusch hallte unangenehm auf der weiten Fläche wieder. So weit das Auge reichte waren nur tote Soldaten und zerstörte Gebäude. Auf einmal hallte es wieder auf der Fläche, aber es war nicht länger das Geräusch seines Scouters...es klang mehr wie Schritte. Es hallte so stark von allen Seiten, dass er sich vorkam wie von Tausenden umzingelt. _

_Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte Freezer Furcht und er wusste nicht wieso. _

_Die Luft um ihn herum knisterte und ein Gefühl von Verdammnis und Aussichtslosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Die Schritte kamen näher, sofern er das bei dem ständigen Echo ausmachen konnte, näher und näher. Der Wind nahm zu also ob auch die Natur dies unheilvolle Stimmung in der Luft spürte.   
Freezers Herz hämmerte unerträglich in seiner Brust. *Was ist das?? Warum habe ich Angst?? Ich bin der Stärkste!! Ich brauche vor nichts Angst zu haben!!!!* Trotzdem pochte sein Herzschlag gegen seine Venen. Und dann..._

Stille.

_In halber Panik sah Freezer sich um. Er konnte noch immer niemanden ausmachen und bereute seinen Scouter zerstört zu haben, ohne ihn wusste er nicht ob sich in seiner Nähe irgendeine Energie befand.  
_ _Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch, als ob etwas zu Boden fällt. Und dann noch ein Geräusch. Atmen. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um. _

_Keine 15 m entfernt lagen zwei Saija-jins auf dem Boden, ein Mann und eine Frau. Die schwarzen Haare und der Affenschwanz ließen da keine Zweifel aufkommen. Beide waren Blutüberströmt, aber ob es ihr eigenes Blut war oder nicht konnte er unmöglich sagen. Er wusste nur eins: Beide waren tot. Sie lagen reglos zu Füßen einer dritten Gestalt. Und diese Gestalt würde ihn für den Rest seines Lebens heimsuchen, ob im Traum, in der Realität oder in der Hölle._

_Die Person schien auch ein Saija-jin zu sein, da sie einen Affenschwanz hatte. Aber alles andere war fast das genaue Gegenteil eines Saija-jins. Die Haut war nicht braun gebrannt wie bei allen anderen sonder rosig-weiß (A/N: . klingt das blöd...), was allerdings auch von der leuchtenden goldenen Aura die ihn umgab.   
Die Haare, um welche ein rotes Tuch gewickelt war, waren auch nicht tief-schwarz wie sonst, sondern golden. Ebenso seine Augenbrauen.  
Und das brachte ihn schließlich zu seinen Augen: Sie waren grün. Und in ihnen lag die Hölle. Pure Mordlust, Grausamkeit und Brutalität._

_Vor ihm stand der erste SuperSaija-jin seit rund 1000 Jahren; sein Name war Bardock. Und er war in vollem Blutrausch. Doch im Moment war sein Kopf zum ersten Mal seit fast 5 Stunden wieder etwas frei und er erkannte das Wesen vor ihm._

_"Freezer...." Es war das letzte Wort das bei diesem Massaker geäußert wurde, darauf folgend waren nur noch Schreie...~~_

~*~*~

Chigurala - Tier vom Planeten Vegeta-sei. Einem Wildschwein sehr ähnlich, allerdings hat es an ein paar Stellen keine Borsten an welchen man seine fast pinke Haut sehen kann. Weitere Merkmale: Fell hat einen leichten Schimmer, bei Männchen: Dunkelgrün, bei Weibchen: Dunkelviolett, bei Jungtieren: Blau; gelbe Augen  
Chiguralas werden nur 6 - 8 Jahre alt, allerdings haben sie in dieser Zeit bis zu 30 Jungen, von welchen aber in der Regel nur die Hälfte überlebt. Um unter den harschen Bedingungen auf Vegeta-sei überleben zu können (schlechte Witterung, Nahrungsmangel) werden die schwächsten Chigurala-Jungen von den stärkeren gefressen. Nach 1 1/2 Jahren sind sie stark genug halbwegs alleine zurecht zu kommen und nach 2 1/2 bis spätestens 3 Jahren suchen sie sich ihre Lebenspartner und haben ihren eigenen Nachwuchs.  
Gebraten gelten sie unter Saija-jins als Delikatesse, da sie satt machen. [Selber ausgedacht...wenn irgendwer lange Weile hat, würde ich mich über eine Zeichnung riesig freuen!! (-- selbst nicht so gut zeichnen kann)]

Anata - Kosename für Ehemänner, gleichzusetzen mit: Schatz, Darling, Liebling etc.

~*~*~

.....war das jetzt ein Cliffhanger für euch?? Wenn ja tuts mir irgendwo leid. Beim nächsten Mal schreib ich die Kampf-Szene....oder meint ihr der Kampf von Cauli und Radditz war so schlimm, dass ich es nicht tun sollte?? Das war nehm lich sozusagen ein Test-Kampf für mich. Wenn ihr meint der war so ganz in Ordnung sagt er mir bitte durch eine Review. Wenn die Mehrheit meint meine Art Kämpfe zu schreiben ist erträglich schreib ich den Kampf zwischen Bardock-kun und Freezer...Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären.  
Also dies hier ist jetzt offiziell das erste Kapitel. Die Figuren sind jetzt alle da wo sie sein müssen, nämlich auf der Erde. Eine Ausnahme ist Freezer, aber das Kapitel heißt ja auch "Das Spiel beginnt" und nicht "Jetzt kommen alle auf einen Haufen" ^^°°. Jedenfalls tut es mir Leid das ich so spät dran bin, ehrlich!! Ich geb zu ich war sehr schreibfaul, aber meine Dragon Ball Manie ist ziemlich abgeebbt seit die Serie nicht mehr läuft. Aber dieses Kapitel ist jetzt endlich spannend geworden, sogar für mich als Autorin.^^ Außerdem weiß ich jetzt genau wie die Geschichte weiter gehen wird. 

IS: Oh mein Gott, lasst uns feiern... *sarkastisch*

Du weißt noch was Koneko und ich das letzte Mal mit dir angestellt haben oder?? *IS böse anguck*

IS: ....ich bin sitz still in meiner Ecke, okay?

*evilgrin* Jedenfalls, hab ich ja auch schon ein paar Andeutungen auf die Zukunft dieser Geschichte gemacht. Was noch?? Ki-ki ist Chi-chis Mutter, logisch. Hinter dem Namen steckt übrigens system, was für eins erklär ich euch später. Jetzt im Nachhinein fällt mir auf das Kakarotto nicht oft aufgetaucht ist, sorry Ryo-chan. Aber er ist schließlich noch ein Baby, da kann er noch nicht so viel mitmischen....aber das kommt noch. 

Ich bin die nächsten 3 Tage nicht da (LICHTERFEST ICH KOMME!!!!!!), aber danach fang ich sofort mit dem 2. Kapitel an, versprochen!! Ich werd versuchen es so früh wie möglich zu veröffentlichen, als Entschädigung für die 2 Monate warten. Übrigens sind es 1860 Wörter...neuer Rekord. O.O (Ich zähl übrigens immer nur die Wörter der eigentlichen Geschichte, das drumrum Geschwafel zählt nicht.) 

Okay liebe Leser, bis zum nächsten Mal und wer nix besseres zu tun hat hinterlässt mir doch bitte, bitte eine Review. 

Eure ~*_Ri-nee-chan_*~


	5. Kapitel 2: Bardock vs Freezer Final Fig...

**Foreordained Destinies aren't to be changed**

**Kapitel 2: Bardock vs. Freezer - Final Fight**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, wer doof genug ist zu glauben mir gehört Dragon Ball verdient sein Bild im Lexikon zu finden. (Neben dem Wort "dämlich")

**Nervende Notwendigkeiten (Auch bekannt als Author Notes):**

Halli-hallo liebe Leser!!  
Na wie geht's euch?? Mir geht's supii, vor allem mit all euren wunderbaren Reviews!! (Obwohl ich noch BlackAngel17s Review vermisse.....) Na ja, auch egal!!   
Kommen wir nun zum Programm:

1. Ich hab mir die Geschichte noch mal durchgelesen und hab zu meinem Horror festgestellt wie katastrophal die Rechtschreibung und manche Punkte des Inhalts sind... *schäm* Ich weiß ich sollte die Kapitel immer noch einmal Probelesen, aber wenn ich ein Kapitel fertig hab, will ich's immer gleich hochladen.... . Jetzt kapier ich zum ersten Mal wozu man einen Beta-reader braucht.....womit ich an dieser Stelle um einen bitten möchte. Wenn irgendwer Lust hat die neuen Kapitel als erster zu lesen und dabei zu berichtigen, würde ich mich freuen. Wichtig sind mir:

- Rechtschreibfehler berichtigen

- auf Inhaltsfehler aufmerksam machen

- (wenn es online ist) überprüfen ob es richtig formatiert ist

Tja, wenn sich irgendwer die Arbeit machen möchte, mailt mir. Wenn sich keiner meldet ist es auch nicht so schlimm. Es könnte dann aber sein, dass ich ein bisschen länger brauche, zwecks Berichtigung. 

2. Würde ich mich riesig freuen wenn mir jemand helfen könnte!! Ich würde nämlich gerne ein paar Dinge wissen:

a) Wie heißt der Herr der Kraniche? Der Herr der Schildkröten heißt Muten Roshi, also muss der H.d.K. ja auch einen Namen haben!!  
b) Wie heißt der Rinderteufel? Im I-net ist sein Name ja Mao, aber mir war so als hätte er auch eine Art Vornamen.....Gyuu oder?  
c) Ich hab mich in meiner eigenen Geschichte offenbar verheddert. Mal hab ich Kakarotto als älteren der beiden Zwillinge, mal Turles. Ich kann mich momentan nicht ganz entscheiden, also sagt mir eure Meinung!! ^^  
d) Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?? Ich hab an manchen Punkten nämlich einige Sachen gar nicht erklärt. Und an anderen Punkten hab ich auch manches total verdreht. Aber wenn keiner fragt denk ich nie dran, dass zu ändern. 

3. Die **Antworten auf Reviews:**

**SSJSweety: **Kurz und knapp, aber eindeutig!! *grins* Ich arbeite, versprochen!

**Mirai Chi-chan Hinoko: **Uh....das sollte eigentlich gar kein 'Infomative-Chapter' sein. *seufz* Ist wohl aber doch eins geworden....ich sags ja, ich hab noch einen langen Weg zu gehen um eine wirklich gute Autorin zu sein.  
*Schulter zug* Ich hab mir deine Cauli aus WH ausgesucht, weil ich sie mag!! Mehr zählt bei mir nicht!! ^.-  
*breitgrins* Nisch wa'? Ich wollte auch mal was ekliges schreiben!! (Hab schließlich dich als Vorbild!) Außerdem: Freezers Armee trifft auf 3 SSJs, was erwartest du? Ein buntes Blumenbeet wo alle zusammen einen Tee trinken?? *bei dem Gedanken kichern muss* Aber ich freu mich über den "Award"!! Krieg ich den schriftlich?? hehehe  
Deine Fragen werden hoffentlich in diesem Kapitel beantwortet. 

**Ryo-chan: **Assistenten sind Ausgeburten der Hölle, nicht wahr??

IS/A/Elo: HEY!!!

Rnc: Is' doch wahr!! Jedenfalls freue ich mich über deine Review. Ob ich noch mehr Blut hinkriege wird sich zeigen... ich hab Erst mal Angst vor der Kampfszene... ^^°°

**Ni-chan: **Danke für die Blumen!! *smile* Hm... mehr Herzschmerz?? Ich werd sehen was sich tun lässt. Wenn Cauli und Radditz auf Rinderteufel und Familie treffen gibt's welchen. Die Frage ist also, wann treffen sie aufeinander??

**Anonym:** *smile* Du hast mich ganz schön überrumpelt! Ich freu mich über deine ganzen Reviews.   
Du magst meine FF?? SUGOI!! Ich denke immer ich hab Mist gebaut. Es wird nämlich NIE so wie ich mir das vorstelle. ARGH!!! *seufz* Na ja, wir werden sehen... Jedenfalls hast du mich überzeugt. Die Mehrzahl will einen Kampf sehen, also bekommt ihr euer **Bardock vs. Freezer!!!**

AUF SIE MIT GEBRÜLL!!!!!

Eure ~*Ri-nee-chan*~

~*~*~

"....." = Reden  
*.....* = Denken  
~~.....~~ = Flashback/Erinnerung

~*~*~

**TUT MIR DOCH BITTE, BITTE DEN GEFALLEN UND VERGESST DIE ZEILE MIT DEM "ES WAR DAS LETZTE WORT..."!!!!! (-- hat mal wieder zu weit voraus geplant)**

~*~*~

_~~ "Freezer..." Der Name war nur geflüstert, aber auf der großen Fläche hallte er wieder und wieder und schien dabei lauter zu werden.  
Bardock bemerkte es gar nicht und wenn doch ignorierte er es völlig. Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von den Leichen seiner beiden Gefährten und ging in Kampfstellung. Die ganze Zeit ließ er Freezer nicht aus den Augen. _

_Dieser starrte seinen Gegner einfach nur entgeistert an. *Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?! Wer ist der Clown vor mir?!? Er scheint auch ein Saija-jin zu sein, wenn man den Affenschwanz betrachtet. Aber die Haare und die Augen passen ganz und gar nicht!! Scheiße.* "Wer bist du?!" fragte er fordernd. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. "Seid ihr Affen jetzt sogar zu dumm eine einfache Antwort zu ge-" Bevor Freezer seinen Satz beenden konnte, bekam er eine Faust ins Gesicht gerammt. Hinter diesem Angriff lag so viel Kraft, dass Freezer ein paar hundert Meter weit flog, ehe er sich wieder fing. Er hatte gerade Zeit noch Luft zu holen, schon begann der Saija-jin seinen erneuten Angriff. Mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit und Kraft schlug Bardock auf Freezer ein. Dieser kam kaum dazu sich zu verteidigen, ganz zu schweigen von angreifen.   
Gerade gelang es ihm einem erneuten Schlag ins Gesicht auszuweichen schon rammte ihm sein Gegner eine Hammerfaust auf den Schädel. Und so ging es eine ganze Weile bis Freezer aus unzähligen Wunden blutete. Doch als ihm Bardock zum wiederholten Male sein Knie in die Magenkuhle rammte, bemerkte er aus seinen Augenwinkeln die beiden Leichen die keine zwanzig Meter entfernt lagen und hatte eine Idee._

_*Diese dummen Affen sind doch loyal zu einander, oder?? ....uh.... auf einen Versuch kommt es an!* Und damit schoss er einen Ki-ball direkt auf die beiden Toten._

_Bardock schien dies komplett zu ignorieren und war dabei Freezer erneut anzugreifen, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde auf wen Freezer gefeuert hatte. Entsetzt riss er den Kopf zur Seite und starrte für einen Augenblick auf den Ki-Ball, der nur noch eine geringe Distanz von den leblosen Körpern entfernt war. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ er von dem Tyrannen ab und stürzte auf die Überreste seiner Kameraden zu, in der stillen Hoffnung nicht zu spät zu sein._

_Doch er war es._

_Vor seinen Augen wurden die letzten Überbleibsel einer glücklichen Zeit zu Staub. Die Energie von Freezers Attacke zerriss ihre ungeschützten Körper in kleinste Stücke.   
Nichts als ein Häufchen Asche mehr auf dem verbrannten, blutdurchtränkten Boden.   
Bardock fiel dort auf die Knie, wo seine Freunde gelegen hatten...und starrte einfach nur auf ihre Asche. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er kein Super Saija-jin mehr war.....nicht, dass sich Freezer hinter ihm verwandelte......nicht, dass sich ein paar Tränen in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten. Doch er spürte den Wind, der die Asche fort trug und mit ihr jede Erinnerung an die Familie die auf ihn wartete. Er vergaß alles um sich herum; jedes Gefühl, jeden Gedanken, jedes Vorhaben. Außer dem Gefühl des Zorns, dem Gedanken der Rache und dem Vorhaben Freezer Schmerzen spüren zu lassen!   
Und er verlor jegliche Beherrschung..._

_Freezer hatte die Chance genutzt um sich zu verwandeln. In seiner Endform würde dieser Affe nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben!! Er wartete einige Zeit darauf, dass der Saija-jin sich erheben würde, doch nichts geschah. Er begann ihn zu provozieren und zu verspotten, allerdings ohne Reaktion.   
Plötzlich aber, ließ er einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus. Seine Haare standen wieder senkrecht und waren golden und eine unheimliche goldene Aura umgab ihn explosionsartig. Freezer ging instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Doch dann hielt er inne:_

_*Warum sollte ich vor einem dummen Affen Angst haben? Ich bin der Stärkste im Universum!!!*_

_"He, Affe!! Die Lichtershow is' ja ganz nett, aber wenn du mich besiegen willst musst du schon etwas mehr bieten!" rief Freezer höhnisch. _

_Schneller als ein Wimpernschlag war Bardock weg! Freezer hatte gerade noch Zeit seinen Vorarm zu heben, um den Angriff abzublocken. Schon kam ein Drehkick von Bardock, der jeden anderen in Stücke gerissen hätte, doch Freezer in seiner Endstufe gelang es zu entkommen, indem er nach oben absprang. Bardock reagierte allerdings blitzartig und packte Freezers Schwanz und schmetterte ihn damit in den Boden. Freezer ließ einen kleinen Schrei aus bevor er auf die Erde knallte. Plötzlich spürte er einen Fuß auf seinem Rücken und einen Augenblick später einen schrecklichen Schmerz in seinem Schwanz. Er fing an qualvoll zu schreien, doch der Griff seines Gegners ließ nicht nach. Und mit einem Mal war das Gefühl des Zerreißens weg und ein Brennen trat ein. Ungläubig hörte Freezer etwas dumpf zu Boden fallen. Mit Horror versuchte er seinen Schwanz zu bewegen, spürte aber nur schmerzhaftes Brennen. Dann hörte er wie ein Ki-Ball abgefeuert wurde und mit einem Mal roch es stark nach verbranntem Fleisch._

_"Ich werde dir jeden Körperteil einzeln ausreißen!!" knurrte eine Stimme über ihm. Freezer rappelte sich so schnell er konnte auf seine Füße und entging nur um Haaresbreite Bardocks Faust, die ihn ansonsten durchlöchert hätte. _

_Freezer schauderte. Der Mann vor ihm......das war kein Mann mehr, nur noch ein nach blutdürstendes Biest. Er hatte seine Augen schon vorher gefürchtet, doch jetzt erfüllten sie ihn mit Terror. _

_Wie ein Raubtier, dass seine Beute langsam umkreist, ihm einzelne Wunden zufügt, solange bis es sich nicht mehr wehren kann, spielte Bardock nun mit Freezer. Nur wenige Minuten nach dem er seinen Schwanz verloren hatte fehlten ihm seine linke Hand und der größte Teil seines rechten Beines. Außerdem blutete er aus zahllosen Wunden. In einem verzweifelten Versuch sich zu wehren hatte er seine Trumpfkarte gezogen und die Shizo-Scheiben abgefeuert. Doch Bardock war zu schnell und Freezer zu geschwächt, als dass die Scheiben ihr Ziel mehr als streifen konnten bevor sie erloschen._

_*Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!!! Dieser Saija-jin ist jeder meiner Attacken spielend ausgewichen. Wie kann das sein?? Sollte er wirklich dieser legendäre Super Saija-jin sein?? Aber selbst dann, kann er unmöglich so stark sein!! Um ihn auszuschalten bräuchte man die Energie eine Supernova.... DAS IST ES!!* Und damit begann Freezer zu lachen. Er würde diesen ganzen verdammten Planeten einfach in die Luft jagen! Doch er lachte nur kurz denn Bardock griff erneut an. Und diesmal war Freezer zu langsam. Der Saija-jin erwischte seinen Kopf und mit seine monströsen Kraft riss er einen Teil seines Schädels weg. Freezer schrie auf vor Zorn und Schmerz. Und mit dem Hass den er auf seinen Gegner hatte, sammelte er Energie für die riesige Attacke, die jenes Ende herbeiführte.__~~ _

*Aber dieser verdammte Mistkerl konnte ja nicht einfach sterben!!!* schrie Freezer in Gedanken.   
Einer der Ärzte behandelte gerade das klaffende Loch, welches sich in Freezers Bauch befand. Aus Wut, an diese Schande erinnert zu werden, pulverisierte er den Arzt.   
Er war sich so sicher gewesen...

_~~ Die Energiekugel war abgefeuert, der Planet würde in rund einer Minute nur noch ein Häufchen Asche mehr sein. Röchelnde lachte Freezer: "Tja, sieht so aus als gewinne ich am Ende doch noch!!"_

_Bardock war still. Er starrte Freezer mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen an. Dann grinste er ihn bösartig an. "Meinst du??"_

_"Du nicht?!"_

_Darauf lachte Bardock auf; laut und kalt. "Narr! Wenn ich dich nicht zu fall bringe, dann wird es mein Erbe tun!" _

_Freezer erstarrte. Erbe?_

_Bardock grinste grausam und selbstgefällig. "Ganz richtig!! ... HA!" Damit feuerte er einen letzten Ki-Ball ab, welcher genau durch Freezers Magen ging. "Als Abschiedsgeschenk!!"_

_Und damit explodierte Vegeta-sei; Heimatplanet stolzer Krieger, Schauplatz großer Kämpfe und Geburtsort von Legenden. __~~ _

~*~*~

ICH WEIßßßßßß!!!! Ich bin zu spät und es ist zu wenig. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber ich hab eine gute Ausrede!!!

Die 9. Klasse war am Anfang ziemlich stressig, da musste ich mich erst dran gewöhnen. Dann hab am Wochenende viel zu tun gehabt. (Mein Zimmer ist jetzt fertig!! JUHUU! ^.-) Außerdem hab ich mir in Sport den linken Daumen verstaucht, was beim Schreiben doch leicht ärgerlich ist. ... Gut, zugegeben, dass letzte ist 'ne faule Ausrede, aber der Rest war wirklich wichtig. Wegen der Kürze: Ich dachte mir da ihr ja alle schon wieder länger wartet, geb' ich euch schon mal den Showdown!! Hätte ich Chikyuu-sei noch mit dazu geschrieben, wäre es doppelt so lang geworden, hätte aber auch doppelt so lange gedauert....Wenn ihr meint lieber langes Kapitel als (sehr) lange warten, gebt mir Bescheid. Dann werd ich mich in Zukunft ran halten.

Zum Kapitel: Ich widme es meiner lieben, knuddeligen, von-mir-angebeteten, bis-vor-kurzem-verreisten, sich-noch-nicht-gemeldet-habenden großen Zwillingsschwester Mirai Cc Hinoko!! Sie hat mir nämlich geholfen diesen Kampf zu schreiben. (wenn auch unbewusst.)

**Serina **- Ich hab dir zwar schon eine E-Mail mit geschickt, wollte dich aber auch noch mal hier erwähnen. ^^ Danke für deine Review. Die hat mir so doll auf'm Gewissen gelegen, dass ich endlich weitergeschrieben habe. Die Begegnungen kommen im nächsten Kapitel!! VERSPROCHEN!!!!

Wenn ihr die wunderbaren Leser seit, von denen ich weiß das ihr es seit, dann schreibt mir doch bitte, bitte eine Review!!!

Eure ~*Ri-nee-chan*~


	6. Kapitel 3: Schicksalhafte Begegnungen

**Foreordained Destinies aren't to be changed**

**Kapitel 3: Schicksalhafte Begegnungen**

**Disclaimer:** bla, bla...nicht meins...yadda, yadda

**Nervende Notwendigkeiten (Auch bekannt als Author Notes):**

1. Alle danken auf der Stelle Serina-chan!! Ohne sie hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch bis Weihnachten gebraucht!!! *knuddel* Danke dir!!

2. Ich hab' eine (mehr oder minder) gute Ausrede!! Von der Hausaufgaben Lawine mal abgesehen war ich einen Monat lang krank, von dem ich 1 1/2 Wochen im Krankenhaus war und danach durfte ich den gesamten Schulkram aufholen. Okay, ist keine Entschuldigung aber HEY!! Ich bin auch nur menschlich.

3. Ich hör an dieser Stelle auf und komme zu den 

**Review-responses:**

**SSJ-Sweety: **Deine Review hat schon so was wie Tradition!! Danke.

**Anonym: **Einer meiner liebsten Reviewer!! ^^v Mehr Attacken?? Ja, könntest du Recht haben...schätze ich war zu sehr darauf fixiert den Kampf ordentlich hinzukriegen, dass ich die Grundprinzipien vergessen habe...^^°°  
Schade um den Planeten, hoch 10!!! Aber was soll man machen?? ....Ich weiß es war dir und den anderen Lesern unfair gegenüber so lange nichts zu machen. *entschuldigend verbeug* Tut mir Leid!!

**Serina: **Tja, was soll man zu dir sagen?? Außer: Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!!!! Du bist jetzt offiziell eine meiner Lieblings-Reviewer!!! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand diese Geschichte so gut finden würde, geschweige denn sich so sehr drum kümmern würde. Dieses Kapitel widme ich dir, Serina-chan!!! (Und tu' dir bitte keinen Zwang an und setz mich unter 'Schreib-weiter'-Mail-Dauerfeuer!! Ich verspreche es dir nicht krumm zu nehmen!!)

**Mirai-Cc-Hinoko: ***seufz* Ach Schwesterchen, was sind wir beide doch faul!! Wir haben solche Leser eigentlich gar nicht verdient!! Ein Grund mehr sie nicht zu enttäuschen!!!! Danke für deine Hilfe, wird auch gleich eingebaut!! ^^v Und TAUSEND DANK für die Saiya-jin Schreibweise!!! Ich hocke jedes verdammte mal vor dem Wort und überlege wie ich es denn nun schreiben soll. *growl* Auch egal. Jedenfalls: Wie geht Schule?? Was macht das Leben sonst so bei dir? Schreib mal!! 

Hab dich lieb!!!!!!!! *knuddel*

**Endemic: **Die Review hat gesessen. Aber Kritik is' wichtig!!   
Das der Titel zu theatralisch is' war anzunehmen, aber mir ist nix besseres eingefallen. Und jetzt ist es eh zu spät. 'Scheiß Musings'? Falls du die A/N meinst: Mir wurscht. Für mich sind sie wichtig, also find dich damit ab!! Außerdem musst du sie ja nicht lesen!!  
Die alten Saiya-jins haben was, da geb' ich dir Recht!! Aber die waren mehr oder minder nur Vorhut. Der Rest wird sich um die Z-Fighter drehen. Hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter. ...Danke für das Kompliment!! *Selbstvertrauen schwillt um 40% an* Ich freu mich auf deine nächste Review, allein schon weil sie so brutal ehrlich sind!! ^^v

~*~*~

"..." = reden

*...* = denken

~*~*~

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich Serina-chan für ihren dringend-nötigen verbalen Tritt in den Hintern!!! **

~*~*~

Das Wirtshaus, das der Ausgangsort einer riesigen Kettenreaktion werden sollte, gehörte sicherlich nicht zu den 5-Sterne Establishments, war dem vorgesehenen Zweck aber ganz dienlich. Es war eines der wenigen Lokale, die noch geöffnet waren. Ein Grund dafür stellte offensichtlich die Tatsache dar, dass es sowieso aussah wie geschlossen. Das Gebäude war herunter gekommen, das Schild über dem Eingang kaum lesbar und die Fenster waren so dreckig und verstaubt, dass sie eher wirkten wie ein Teil der Mauer als irgendetwas durchsichtiges. Dieser Umstand kam den Besuchern jedoch gerade recht! Man wurde nicht erkannt, bekam keinen Ärger und halbwegs sicher war man auch.

Als Gyuu Mao und seine Familie das Wirtshaus betraten waren rund ein Dutzend Leute dort. Mindestens die Hälfte saß allein an einem Tisch und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Schatten. Die restlichen Gäste saßen zu zweit oder zu dritt und unterhielten sich leise.   
Während sich Gyuu Mao suchend umsah, inspizierte seine Frau den Raum. Sie sah die schmutzigen Vorhänge, den ungewischten Boden und die Essensreste auf oder neben den Tischen. An ihrem finster verzogenen Gesicht konnte man ihre Einstellung dazu deutlich ablesen.

"Könnte einen Frühjahrsputz vertragen!!" sagte sie leise. Normalerweise hätte sie nie einen Fuß in so einen unhygienischen Ort gesetzt, schon gar nicht mit ihrer 2 1/2 Monate alten Tochter, aber dies war der verabredete Ort also hatte sie kaum eine Wahl. Außerdem musste sie zugeben, dass sie hier vor den Invasoren sicher sein sollten...wenn auch nicht vor Bakterien. *Ich hoffe nur der alte Lustmolch hat sich in all den Jahren etwas gebessert!!* Das letzte mal als sie ihm begegnet war, hatte er doch tatsächlich die Nerven gehabt ihr an den Hintern zu grabschen. Allein der Gedanke daran versetzte sie in Rage!!! Wenn sie es sich stark genug vorstellte, konnte sie sogar noch seine Hand spüren.....erstaunlich real sogar.....sehr real...

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Und damit bekam der Perversling ihren Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Ki-ki Mao fuhr herum, um herauszufinden wer es gewagt hatte sie anzutatschen und hätte ihm am liebsten noch einen Schlag verpasst. "WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN????!!!! UND SO WAS DARF SICH MEISTER NENNEN!!! ICH FASS' ES NICHT!!!!" brüllte sie ohne Umschweife los.

Gyuu Mao drehte sich erschrocken um, nur um seinen Meister mit blutiger Nase auf dem Boden zu sehen. "Muten Roshi-sensei!!" rief er und half ihm auf die Beine. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Natürlich. Es braucht schon etwas mehr als den Ellenbogen einer Frau um mich zu verletzen!!" sagte er und lachte laut auf.  
Zwei Sekunden später lugte er vorsichtig hinter dem Rinderteufel hervor um zu sehen ob die Luft rein wahr. Ki-ki Mao starrte ihn immer noch bitterböse an, hatte aber ihr Schwert wieder weg gesteckt. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns hinsetzen??" schlug der Rinderteufel etwas zaghaft vor.

Nach dem sie sich an einem Tisch niedergelassen hatten - wobei Muten Roshi sich mit bedacht weit von Ki-ki entfernt hinsetzte - begannen sie über den eigentlichen Grund ihres Zusammenkommens zu reden.

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr drei wohlauf seid! Ich war um ehrlich zu sein etwas besorgt. Diese Außerirdischen werden immer brutaler. Auf meinem Weg hier her habe ich die Überreste von ein paar Menschen gefunden. Und wenn ich sage Überreste, meine ich Überreste. Es waren nur noch abgetrennte Körperteile, man konnte nicht mal mehr sagen zu wem sie gehören. Und allesamt verbrannt. Diese Wahnsinnigen sind gefährlich und nicht zu unterschätzen!! Sie beherrschen Ki-Attacken gegen die mein Kame-Hame-Ha wie ein Witz aussieht." erzählte Muten Roshi ernsthaft und bedrückt.

"Was?? Aber Sensei, euer Kame-Hame-Ha ist doch unbesiegbar!!" sagte der Rinderteufel entsetzt. Er konnte sich gut an diese unglaubliche Attacke erinnern. 

"Ich wünschte dem wäre so, Gyuu!! Ich wünschte dem wäre so." Muten Roshi ließ einen Seufzer aus. Er hatte zwar bis jetzt noch alle Kämpfe gegen diese Fremden gewonnen, aber er wusste nicht wie lange das noch so bleiben würde. 

"Und wenn ihr euch mit Tsurusennin zusammen tun würdet?" fragte Ki-ki leise.

"Pah!! Als ob mir dieser Mistkerl nicht schon genug Sorgen machen würde!" 

"Wieso?? Ist etwas passiert, Sensei?"

"Passiert?? Nein, das noch nicht. Aber dieser Mistkerl von einem Kampfmeister ist gerade damit beschäftigt, so viele Leute wie möglich um sich zu scharen und sie zu trainieren!!" 

"Ähm...ist das nicht...gut??" fragte Ki-ki vorsichtig.

"Gut?? Und was glaubt ihr sind das für Leute?! Diebe, Mörder; alles mögliche Gesocks!! Sein Bruder Tao-Bai-Bai ist Auftragskiller verdammt noch mal!!!" Der Herr der Schildkröten schlug vor Wut auf den Tisch. "In solcher Umgebung werden sogar ehrenhafte Kämpfer zu schlechten Menschen!"

Eine drückende Stille trat ein. Dann...

"Und wenn ihr dagegen haltet??" sprach Ki-ki leise, aber bestimmt.

"Was meinst du??" fragten Muten Roshi und Gyuu Mao gleichzeitig.

"Na ja, warum bildet ihr nicht auch Kämpfer aus, und zwar ehrenhafte?? Eure Schulen sind doch beide gleichstark oder? Und wenn die Leute wissen, dass es eine ehrenhafte Schule als Alternative zu der vom Herrn der Kraniche gibt, werden sie doch sicher zu euch kommen oder??"

"So leicht ist das nicht, Liebling. Viele Menschen scheren sich nicht um Ehre oder Gerechtigkeit, vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen. Außerdem-"

"- bilde ich nicht jeden aus. Son-Gohan und Gyuu Mao hier waren beide von sich aus ehrenhaft und beide hatten von Anfang Potenzial. Ich bilde gerne aus, aber in solch einer Krise wie jetzt brauchen wir gute Kämpfer und das so schnell wie möglich!!" erklärte Muten Roshi mit grimmiger Miene.

Erneut trat eine bedrückte Stille ein. Doch sie wurde nach einigen Minuten durch ein Baby-Gähnen unterbrochen. Alle drei Erwachsenen sahen auf das kleine Mädchen in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Chi-chi Mao sah mit großen Augen zurück. Als sie Muten Roshi sah gluckste sie fröhlich und streckte ihre winzigen Hände nach ihm aus. Der Herr der Schildkröten guckte erst verdutz, lächelte dann aber und beugte sich zu dem Kleinkind hinüber. Böser Fehler...  
...denn kaum war er nah genug, begann Chi-chi auch schon wie wild an seinem Bart zu ziehen und zu zerren. Sie gluckste dabei fröhlich vor sich hin. 

"Aiyaaaii!! Au, aua!! Hey, das tut doch weh!! Autsch, auaaaa!!" 

Beide Eltern sahen sich das Schauspiel geschockt an bevor sie anfingen zu lachen. 

Es dauerte geschlagene fünf Minuten bis Muten Roshi sich aus den 'Klauen' des Babys befreien konnte. Nachdem er einige Augenblicke tief Luft holen konnte, funkelte er sie an. "Kleines Biest!!"  
Chi-chi schmollte nur und streckte die Arme wieder nach ihm aus. Roshi legte seine Hände schützend über seinen Bart und rückte etwas weiter weg. Doch innerlich dachte er an etwas ganz anderes.

*Ja, genau dafür müssen wir kämpfen. Damit solche glücklichen Moment nicht länger selten sind, sonder wieder etwas alltägliches werden!!*

Dann räusperte er sich und stand auf. 

"Ich denke wir sollten aufbrechen!! Es dauert eine Weile um zu meiner Insel zu kommen und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir vor Sonnenuntergang ankommen." Damit ging er eilends auf den Ausgang zu und war draußen bevor einer der beiden Mao's auch nur blinzeln konnte. Dann verengte Ki-ki Mao die Augen in Verdacht und murmelte:

"Hat es aber ganz schön eilig gehabt!" Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, stand auch schon der Wirt vor ihr.

"Darf ich fragen wer von ihnen die Rechnung bezahlt??" fragte er mit einem künstlichen Lächeln; typisch für jeden Geschäftsmann.

"Rechnung?" fragte der Rinderteufel verwundert. Der Wirt zog ein Stück Papier hervor und legte es den beiden vor. Das Ehepaar warf einen Blick drauf.

Stille trat ein. Und dann....

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~

Seit der kleinen Rauferei mit den fünf Gangstern waren inzwischen 2 1/2 Stunden vergangen und Radditz war entschieden gelangweilt!!

"Kaa-san!! Können wir nicht irgendwas machen?? Mir knurrt schon ewig der Magen!! Und seit diesen Schwächlingen von vorhin haben wir nix anderes gemacht als laufen, laufen, laufen und noch mehr laufen!!" 

"Hör auf zu jammern, du bist ein Saiya-jin!!! Und nein, wir machen nichts bis wir aus dieser Zone raus sind und eine Art Unterschlupf gefunden haben!!! Außerdem; gegessen hast du auf dem Flug hierher!!" gab ihm Cauli genervt als Antwort; nebenbei gesagt, es war nicht das erste mal. 

Sie waren jetzt schon so ziemlich am Rande der Stadt. Hier waren nur noch heruntergekommene Gebäude, Kanalratten und der stillgelegte Hafen. 

Radditz seuftze: "Ich mein ja nur!!" maulte er.

"Ich auch!!" 

"Rabenmutter!!"

"Ungezogenes Balg!!"

"Uh...ah...Mannsweib?"

"Schwächling!!"

"Ähm....uh...."

Caulig grinste triumphierend. 

"Das ist fies!!!" rief Radditz wütend.

"Ach ja?? Warum?" Caulis Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Ich bin erst acht!!" Radditz stapfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Darauf hielt Cauli Kakarott vor ihr Gesicht und tat so als ob sie ihm etwas zu flüstern würde, sprach aber laut genug damit es alle hören konnten:

"Hast du das gehört Kakarott?? Unser kleiner Raddi-paddi-schatzi ist erst acht!! Raddi-tzipi-leini kann sich noch nicht mit Mami streiten! Armer Ratzi-putzi!!" Kakarott gluckste fröhlich und antwortete im gleichen Tonfall mit seinen Babylauten.

"Kaaaaaaa-san!!!!" schrie Radditz empört auf. Cauli warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend.

Jetzt fing auch Turles an zu glucksen und Radditz hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck wie ein begossener Pudel.

"Ach komm, Radditz!! Guck nicht so wie ein verlassenes Dragili!!" kicherte Cauli. Radditz streckte die Unterlippe vor und schmollte. Cauli lächelte. 

Doch dann erstarb ihr Lachen plötzlich und Radditz hörte im selben Moment auf zu schmollen. Ihr Saiya-jin-Gehör hatte Schreie ausgemacht. Jemand kam näher!! 

"Radditz-"

"Schon klar, ich bin bereit!!" sagte er und ging in Kampfstellung. Cauli nickte und tat das selbe. Wenn jemand schrie waren Aufseher oder Ivasionssoldaten garantiert nicht weit. Als die Schreie näher kamen konnte Cauli erkennen, dass es eine Frauenstimme war. *Diese Bastarde!! Nicht, dass ich sonderliche Zuneigung zu der Bevölkerung dieses Planeten empfinde, aber Vergewaltigung ist eindeutig das Letzte!!* Jetzt konnte sie auch Worte ausmachen.

"-SEI DOCH ENDLICH MAL STILL!!!!" Das war eine genervte Männerstimme.

"WIE BITTE??!!! ICH HABE ALLEN GRUND UND JEDES RECHT HIER HERUM ZU SCHREIEN!!!" Das war die Frauenstimme, die sie auch schon vorher gehört hatten.

"ANATA, TU DU DOCH WAS!!!!" Wieder die Frauenstimme.

"Also weißt du..." Eine zweite Männerstimme, die leise sprach. Inzwischen waren sie so dicht, dass die Saiya-jins sie deutlich hören konnten. 

"WILLST DU ETWA EINFACH NUR ZU SEHEN??" Frauenstimme.

"Findest du nicht, dass du ein klitzle-kleines-bisschen überreagierst??"

Radditz sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie das Auge seiner Mutter einmal kurz zuckte. Gefährliches Zeichen!! *Uh-oh!!*

Cauli war angespannt wie eine Bogensehne. *Oh, lass sie nur um diese Ecke kommen!! Als wenn ein verdammter Vergewaltiger nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, ein Mann der seiner Frau nicht hilft!! Ooh, lass sie nur um diese Ecke kommen; ich werde ihnen sämtliche Knochen brechen!!!* 

Jetzt konnte man schon die Schatten der drei Personen erkennen.

*Warte mal!* dachte Cauli und hielt für einen Moment inne. *Der Schatten sieht ja fast so aus wie ein...wie ein...Baby!!* Bei diesem Gedanken blitze es in ihren Augen auf und in ihrer rechten Faust sammelte sich Ki. 

Es gab zwei Dinge die man mit weiblichen Saiya-jins unbedingt vermeiden sollte, wenn man am Leben hing. Erstens: Unter keinen Umständen auf irgendwelche Schönheitsmakel hinweisen. Und Zweitens: Niemals den mütterlichen Beschützerinstinkt wecken. 

Die Gruppe kam nun um die Ecke und Cauli und Radditz erwarteten vollends zwei grobschlächtige, muskelbepackte Fieslinge zu sehen, die eine verängstigte, hilflose junge Frau mit sich zerrten, welche mit aller Kraft ihr junges Kind schützen wollte. Es ist also vollkommen verständlich, dass die beiden stolzen Krieger fast in Ohnmacht fielen als sie erkannten wie die Wahrheit aussah.

Ein alter Mann hielt sich mit genervter Miene die Ohren zu, während eine Frau in Caulis Alter ihn lauthals beschimpfte und auf ihn eindrosch. Neben den beiden war ein riesiger Kerl, der trotz seiner Größe ungefähr so bedrohlich wirkte wie ein Reisbällchen. In seinen Armen lag ein Kind, dass fröhlich vor sich hingluckste.

"Siehst du das was ich sehe, Kaa-san?" fragte Radditz so geschockt als hätte Freezer selbst ihm gerade einen Blumenkranz umgelegt und gerufen: "Jaah, jaa, Blumen für alle!! Und diese Farben!!"

Cauli war von der Szene vor ihr so erstaunt, dass sie bei Radditz' Stimme zusammenschrak und aus Versehen ihren Ki-Ball abfeuerte. Es schlug zwar nur 'harmlos' in einem Gebäude zu ihrer Rechten ein - welches danach in sich zusammenbrach und nur noch ein Haufen Schrott war - reichte aber völlig aus, um die Gruppe vor ihnen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. 

Eine Familie starrte die andere an und versuchte herauszufinden, welches Verhalten jetzt angebracht war. 

In Radditz' Kopf arbeitete alles auf Hochturen. *Verdammt noch mal! Wir sind Saiya-jins, so was sollte uns doch nicht aus der Fassung bringen...* Darauf antwortete eine Stimme in seinem Kopf leise *...tut es aber; mit voller Kanne.* 

~*~*~

Sensei - Anrede für Lehrer bzw. Meister

Tsurusennin - Herr der Kraniche

Dragili - (selbst erfunden) Tier von Vegeta-sei;   
die Jungen heißen Dragili, sind ca. 50 cm lang, dunkelblaues Fell und unheimlich süße Augen, oft als Haustier für Kleinkinder;  
die ausgewachsenen Exemplare nennt man Dragiro, ca. 150 cm, dunkelblaue/-grüne Schuppen, Drachenaugen, scharfe Krallen, weil sie sehr stark sind und von ihnen zugefügte Wunden giftig sind werden sie häufig als Wachtiere benutzt;  
Dragimu sind die alten Tiere, bis zu 200 cm, grün-graue Schuppen, Dragimus leiden unter vielen Altersschwächen z.B: schlechte Sicht, Kraftlosigkeit, zerfallende Schuppen und Krallen, etc. da sie aber meist schon seit ihren Dragili-Jahren bei Familien sind werden sie wie Familienmitglieder behandelt und gepflegt;  
Dragi ist die allgemeine Bezeichnung, sie sind die beliebtesten Haustiere, sehr loyal und haben ihrer Familie und Kindern gegenüber einen sehr großen Beschützer Instinkt! (Falls irgendjemand gut im Zeichnen ist, ich hätte gerne ein Dragi gezeichnet!! *Hunde-bettel-blick* Bitte?)

~*~*~

Tja, das war das zweite Kapitel. Es ist einen Monat zu spät, mit 500 Wörtern als Entschädigung. Ich weiß, dass das keine unbedingt ausreichende Entschädigung ist, aber na ja. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem!! ^^

Nochmals allen Dank an Serina-chan!! Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews!

eure ~*Ri-nee-chan*~


	7. Kapitel 4: Tying of Bonds

**Foreordained Destinies aren't to be changed**

**Kapitel 4: Tying of bonds **

**Disclaimer:**

Dragon Ball gehört nicht meiner-einer,   
aber das sah mir zu blöd aus als one-liner! 

Deswegen wurde es ein reimendes Teil,   
wer mich trotzdem verklagen will wird erschlagen mit 'nem Beil!!

**Nervende Notwendigkeiten (Auch bekannt als Author Notes):**

Also solche Enden sind für euch Cliffhanger?? Wer hätte das gedacht.... Auch egal! Eigentlich hab ich diesmal nicht viel zu sagen, außer: IHR SEID DIE BESTEN LESER DER WELT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.-

**To my dearly loved Reviewers:**

**SSJSweety:** Weißt du, du und deine Reviews ihr seid toll!! Deine Review ist immer die erste die ich lese, und obwohl sie immer arg kurz ist, ist sie doch eine der wichtigsten. Denn bis jetzt war deine Review immer eine wunderbare Prognose....*schwärm* Ich schweif' schon wieder ab, oder?? Jedenfalls, ich freu mich immer über deine Review! Und allein schon um dieses allzuvertraute "WEITER!" zu lesen werd ich weiterschreiben!

**Stephan:** Das mit den Beleidigungen war Absicht, es sollte zeigen, dass die Saiya-jins trotz allem immer noch Krieger sind. Und als solche werden sie wohl kaum einen auf 'Oh-mein-Baby-hat-nen-Kratzer' machen. Da werden die Kinder von Anfang an auf den Kampf vorbereitet und dazu gehört auch psychische Abhärtung!! ... #zirp, zirp# Ich bin schon wieder abgeschweift! Nyargh! Jedenfalls, was den Humor am Ende des letzten Kapitels angeht würde ich jetzt liebend gerne sagen: "Alles Absicht!! Wollte den Lesern eine kleine Pause von dem ganzen Drama geben!" aber dem ist leider nicht so. Diese Geschichte schreibt sich nach wie vor von selbst. Na ja, vielleicht hat ja mein Unterbewusstsein die Absicht verfolgt.... ... So jetzt REICHTS!! (-- schon wieder abgeschweift!)

**Serina:** 1. Danke für das Kompliment! 2. Ein Familien-Reviewer!!!! 3. Meine Glückwünsche, dass du meine Schwester zum schreiben bekommen hast! Ich krieg das irgendwie nicht so richtig hin... 4. MOU!!! Sag mal musst du schon alles selber rauskriegen?? Da bleibt doch gar keine Spannung mehr!!! ^.- Danke für deine Review ich freu mich immer riesig drüber!! PS: Eigentlich wär's mir ganz lieb wenn du nur zwei oder drei Wochen Geduld hättest, dann hätte ich immer einen der mir sagt: Los beweg dich und schreib weiter!! ^^

**Anonym:** Eigentlich wollte ich daraus gar keinen Cliffhanger machen....nicht dass es mir sonderlich Leid tut..;-P Na komm, etwas mehr als 10 Wörter sind es schon. Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich auch nicht warum die Saiya-jins immer so kurz kommen... Wir werden sehen. Aber ich werd mir Mühe geben, ihnen längere Auftritte zu verschaffen! Ausführlicher??? Nein danke, dann sitz ich hier ja ewig. Na ja, jedenfalls freu ich mich über jede deiner Reviews!!

**P!nk: **Vielen, vielen Dank!! ^^

**FireAngelgirl: **Dankeschön!! Chi-chis Mutter? Da bin ich selbst noch nicht ganz sicher, aber du hast mir eine 1A-Idee gegeben!! ^.- 

~*~*~

"..." = reden

*...* = denken

~*~*~

Keiner sagte ein Wort oder bewegte sich. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und wirbelte Staub umher. Und dann, plötzlich...

"Ha-ha-hatschiiiii!!" Klein Chi-chi nieste; und die Reaktion war prompt:

"Uwaah!"

"Deckung!" rief Roshi.

Alle, mit Ausnahme der Babys, waren zusammengezuckt oder einen Meter in die Luft gesprungen. 

Muten Roshi öffnete langsam und vorsichtig ein Auge. Als er sah, dass nichts in der Nähe kurz davor war zu explodieren, öffnete er das andere. Gleich darauf kniff er sie vor Schmerz aber wieder zusammen. Ki-ki hatte ihm voll eine über'n Hinterkopf gezogen.

"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, ROSHI!!" brüllte sie auch schon los.

"Wa-was hab ich denn nun schon wieder gemacht?!! Du alte Furie!!" keifte er zurück während er sich den pochenden Hinterkopf rieb.

"Wiiiiiee bitte?? Ich bin also eine Furie, ja??" und damit drosch Ki-ki erneut auf ihn ein und Gyuu Mao machte sich behutsam daran seine Frau zu beruhigen.

Während nun Roshi und Ki-ki damit beschäftigt waren, dieses liebevolle Familienritual durchzuführen, starrten die Saiya-jins die Gruppe einfach nur an.

"Ich fühl mich irgendwie verarscht!" murmelte Radditz.  
Cauli stimmte ihm gedanklich zu. 

"Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das ist einer dieser beknackten Streiche deines Vaters....aber auf so 'nen Schwachsinn kommt nicht mal der!"

Darauf lachten ihre drei Söhne, was die Menschen an ihre Präsenz erinnerte.

Ki-ki hielt inne und lief rot an. *Wie peinlich!!* Sie räusperte sich und wollte einen Schritt auf die Saiya-jins zumachen, doch der ausgestreckte Arm Muten Roshis stoppte sie.

"Wa-?"

"Das sind Feinde, sie tragen diese verdammten Uniformen!! Und solche Ki-Attacken findest du auf der Erde nicht." erklärte Muten Roshi grimmig.

Abrupt machte Gyuu Mao einen Schritt zurück und drückte seine Tochter etwas fester an sich. Ki-ki beäugte die Fremden verwirrt, während Radditz misstrauisch in Kampfstellung ging. Cauli wirkte wütend und geradezu beleidigt. Die Saiya-jin wollte gerade zum verbalen Angriff überging als ihr Ki-ki zuvor kam.

"ITAII!!!" hallte es durch die Straße als der Herr der Kraniche erneut eins übergezogen bekam.

"Hör auf solchen Schwachsinn zu reden, Roshi!" sagte Ki-ki, während sie ihr Schwert wieder in den Gürtel steckte. Damit ging sie in Richtung Saiya-jins, aber Roshi hielt sie abermals auf.

"Spinnst du?? Du läufst dem Feind ja regelrecht in die Arme!!" schrie Roshi sie an.

"Das sind keine Feinde!!!" 

"Ach, und woher willst du das bitteschön wissen?"

"Ich weiß so was, ich bin Mutter!" Und damit ging Ki-ki zu den Saiya-jins herüber. Sie verbeugte sich und stellte sich vor. "Mein Name ist Mao Ki-ki, sehr erfreut!"

Mit einigem zögern antwortete Cauli: "Ich heiße Cauli!"

Ki-ki bemerkte Caulis offensichtliches Misstrauen: "Oh, du kannst den Lustgreis dahinten ignorieren; hat außer kämpfen und grabschen nix mehr im Kopf!!" grinste sie.

Cauli konnte nicht umhin ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Männer! Die größte Plage im Universum."

Darauf lachte die Frau des Rinderteufels laut auf. "Wie wahr, wie wahr!!" 

Weiter hinten glaubte der Kampfsportmeister seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. *Die Frau freundet sich doch tatsächlich mit diesen Invasoren an.*

"Tja, so ist sie nun mal." sagte der Rinderteufel, welcher nun neben seinen Meister getreten war. "Harte Schale, weicher Kern, wie man so schön sagt. Sie wirkt zwar manchmal etwas ...nun ja, brutal..aber sie hat ein gutes Herz."

Der Herr der Schildkröten seufzte. "Schätze, du hast recht. Nun denn, dann lass uns doch mal sehen, wen wir da haben." Dann grinste er anzüglich. "Die Frau scheint einen hübschen Vorbau zu haben!!" Damit bewegte er sich in Richtung Saiya-jins.

Der Rinderteufel tropfte, ging aber auch auf die Gruppe zu. "Ihr werdet euch nie ändern, Sensai. ... Sensai?" 

Der Herr der Schildkröten war mit einem Mal stehen geblieben. Seine Miene war ernst und er schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. "Verdammter Mist!!" fluchte er. "Sie kommen!" Damit rannte er zu Ki-ki und den Saiya-jins. 

"Ah, Roshi. Also, dass hier sind Cauli und ihre drei Söh-"

"Wir haben keine Zeit für sowas! Komm, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden!!" sagte er schnell.

"Was? Wieso denn?" fragte Ki-ki verwundert, und rührte sich nicht.

"WEGEN DIESEN VERDAMMTEN INVASOREN!! UND JETZT MACH ENDLICH!!!" 

"DAS SIND KEINE INVASOREN!!! Sie mussten von zu Hause weglaufen, weil deren Heimat zerstört wurde und da sie keine Sachen hatten, haben sie sich einpaar Uniformen genommen. Was ich übrigens für sehr intelli-"

"ICH REDE NICHT VON DIESEN LEUTEN HIER, SONDERN VON DER GRUPPE INVASOREN DIE GLEICH HIER SEIN WERDEN!!!" keifte er. Schweißperlen waren ihm auf die Stirn getreten.

Mit einem Schlag wurde Ki-ki ernst und nickte, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Cauli allerdings sah den Kampfmeister zweifelnd an. "Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Ich habe sie gespürt!" erklärte er eilig und nahm Ki-ki beim Ellenbogen, um sie wegzuführen. 

Cauli lachte auf. "Gespürt?! Was bist du, 'ne Art Magier? Als nächs-"

BAM!!!

Eine Ki-Attacke war keine zehn Meter entfernt eingeschlagen und schleuderte sie allesamt durch ihre Druckwelle zu Boden. Chi-chi und Turles wimmerten leicht; Kakarotto war still.

"Na nu, na na, was haben wir denn da?" meinte eine Stimme über ihnen.

"Und ich befürchtete schon, unsere Jagden müssten aufhören!!" kommentierte eine zweite Stimme affektiert und hochnäsig.

"Auch noch 'ne ganze Gruppe! Hehe, sogar mit zwei Weibchen!!" sagte eine dritte Stimme bösartig.

Ki-ki kochte vor Wut. "Ich geb euch 'Weibchen', ihr ...ihr.." brüllte sie nach oben, wo ein Trupp von sieben Soldaten schwebte. Drei von ihnen, offenbar diejenigen, die gesprochen hatten, waren etwas weiter vorne und zweifellos die Anführer.   
Einer hatte knallrote Haut und etwas Flossenähnliches auf dem Kopf, was eher an einen exotischen Fisch erinnerte. Ein anderer war blassgrün und und hatte ein Gesicht voll mit orangen Warzen. Der Nächste war hellviollet und hatte Fühler die aus seinen Wangen wuchsen. Kein einziger wirkte auch nur im entferntesten menschlich.

"....ihr Mutant Rainbow Rowdies!!" beendete Ki-ki ihren Satz, nachdem sie sich die Gruppe angesehen hatte. Radditz und Cauli mussten sich auf die Lippen beißen, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten.

*Ich mag diesen Menschen!!* dachte sich Cauli. 

"Ich wäre vorsichtig, Mensch!!" meinte eine bläuliche Gestalt kühl. Der Stimme nach war er derjenige der zuerst gesprochen hatte. 

"Ach ja? Und warum sollte ich?" fauchte Ki-ki angriffslustig zurück.

Der Soldat schnippte mit den Fingern und drei seiner Gefolgsleute verschwanden, nur um im nächsten Moment hinter Ki-ki, Cauli und Roshi aufzutauchen.

*Das war ein Fehler...* dachte Radditz noch bevor die drei Aliens auch schon durch die Gegend flogen.   
Roshi hatte seinen Gegner schlicht und ergreifend am Arm gepackt und in die nächste Ruine geworfen, während Ki-ki ihren Angreifer mit ihrer Fußsole bekannt gemacht hatte. Er erfreute sich tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit. Cauli war da nicht so zimperlich und hatte den Soldaten hinter ihr pulverisiert.

"Wenn du glaubst Frauen und Greise seien hilflos, hast du dich geschnitten!!" funkelte sie den Bläuling an.

"Na warte!" und damit stürzten sich die restlichen vier auf die beiden Familien. Doch diese waren alles, wenn nicht kampfbereit.

~*~*~

"Kami-sama?"

Die angesprochene Gestalt schreckte hoch. 

"Du sehen bedrückt aus. Geschehen auf Erde weiter schlimm?" 

"Ach Popo. Die Welt versingt im Chaos und ich habe nicht mehr viel Hoffnung. Diese Gegner sind sehr stark und die jetzigen Krieger können ihnen nichts entgegenbringen." antwortete der Gott der Erde seinem Diener.

"Warum du nicht kämpfen gegen Fremde?" 

"Ich bin zu alt, und selbst wenn nicht, als Kami der Erde muss ich hier oben bleiben." er seufzte und war wieder eine Weile still. "Was wir bräuchten...wäre ein Krieger den wir ausbilden könnten. Jemand der für uns kämpft."

"Was sein mit Muten Roshi? Er nicht guter Kämpfer und kennen Meister Quitte?" schlug Popo vor.

"Nein, Roshi ist zu alt. Es müsste jemand sein, den wir von Kleinauf an trainieren können." Kami sah hinunter auf die Erde und dachte angestrengt nach. *Jemand mit großem Potenzial, der die Erde beschützen kann.*

Noch wusste Gott nicht, was dieser Gedanke einst anrichten würde...

~*~*~

"HIYAA!" mit diesem Schrei trennte Ki-ki mithilfe ihres Schwertes ihren Gegner vertikal sauber in zwei Hälften. 

*Diese Menschen sind stärker als sie aussehen.* dachte sich Radditz als aus dem Seitenwinkel Ki-ki beobachtete. 

"Uff!" mit einem letzten Stöhnen fiel nun auch Roshis zweiter Gegner zu Boden. In aller Ruhe klopfte er sich den Staub von den Hosen und sah nun zu den letzten Kämpfenden hinüber. Cauli vaporisierte ohne jeden Gefühlsausdruck alle am Boden liegenden Gegner, während der Rinderteufel seinem Namen gerecht wurde und den letzten Soldaten mitleidslos enthauptete. 

"Wir sollten uns von hier entfernen, mit ihren Scoutern haben sie bestimmt schon Wind von der Sache bekommen und schicken Verstärkung." erklärte Cauli nachdem sie das letzte Mitglied des feindlichen Trupps zu Staub verarbeitet hatte. 

"Gute Idee!" stimmte ihr Ki-ki zu, während sie nach ihrer Tochter sah, welche immer noch in den Armen ihres Vaters lag und etwas verängstigt war. 

"Dann sollten wir uns aber wirklich beeilen. Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen; es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann ist es stockfinster." Damit schritt Roshi schnellen Schrittes voran. Das Ehepaar Mao folgte ihm ohne Umschweife.

"'Wiedersehen..."murmelte Radditz und sah den Menschen hinterher. Auch Cauli wandte sich nocht nicht von ihnen ab. 

*Auf Vegeta-sei wären wir nach so einem Geschehen fast Familie. Wenn man Seite an Seite kämpft....* Cauli blinzelte um die Feuchtigkeit aus ihren Augen zu bekommen. Mit etwas verschwommenem Blick sah sie nach oben, wo sich die ersten Sterne zeigten. Doch keiner von ihnen trug mehr den Namen Vegeta-sei. *Denn unsere Heimat gibt es nicht mehr. Und auch keine Kriegsbrüder...* traurig senkte Cauli den Blick.

"Sag mal wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen oder was? Wir waarten!!" brüllte Ki-ki ihnen zu. 

Etwas erschrocken sahen die Saiya-jins auf. Nachdem Radditz einen Blick mit seiner Mutter gewechselt hatte flogen sie zu den Menschen hinüber. Diese wirkten merkwürdiger Weise ziemlich erstaunt.

"Was?" fragte Radditz etwas unbehaglich. Er war höchst erfreut darüber, dass diese Menschen sie dabei haben wollten. Doch was, wenn sie es sich noch einmal überlegten??

"Ich hab noch nie jemanden fliegen sehen..." antwortete Ki-ki mit großen Augen.

"Ich dachte diese Technik beherrscht nur die Schule des Kranich?" wandte sich Gyu Mao leicht verwundert an seinen Meister.

"Tja..." 

Cauli schnaubte. "Was heißt hier Technik? Das ist doch wohl Kleinkinderkacke!" 

"Eure Umgangssprache ist echt gewöhnungsbedürftig." bemerkte der Rinderteufel. 

Cauli wurde rot.

~*~*~

Itaii - Autsch/Aua

~*~*~

AN: ICH WEIß!!! Teert und federt mich, los!! *seufz* Aber was soll ich sagen, es war Weihnachten und Habljahres-Ende und was weiß ich noch alles. Vergebt mir!! Ich versprech' auch es gibt Entschädigung!

Ich arbeite gerade an einer kleinen Nebengeschichte zu dem hier. Heißt 'Saiya-jin Love' und erzählt wie sich Cauli und Bardock begegnen. ...

Okay, her mit den Flames, ich werd's auf mich nehmen.

eure (sich ganz sicher schuldig fühlende) ~*Ri-nee-chan*~


	8. Kapitel 5: Different Kinds of Life

**Foreordained Destinies aren't to be changed **

**Kapitel 5: Different Kinds of Life**

**Disclaimer: **Nicht.......meins..... So, ich hab's gesagt, jetzt zufrieden?

**Nervende Notwendigkeiten (auch bekannt als Author Notes):**

Tjaja, da bin ich wieder, wieder mal viel zu spät....das ist Rekord oder?? seufz Ich weiß, aber irgendwie hab ich an einer zum schreiben eher langweiligen Stelle festgesteckt und konnte mich einfach nicht aufraffen. Tut mir wirklich Leid!!

Mehr kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung nicht wirklich sagen, also holt die faulen Tomaten schon raus...

**_Meine Geliebten Reviewer:_**

**SSJSweety - **Was würde ich ohne dich bloß tun?? Danke für all die schönen (wenn auch kurzen) Reviews.

**FireAngelgirl - **Gut zu wissen, dass noch jemand was für mein Gekrakel übrig hat!! Und bitte entschuldige die lange Warterei!!!

**Stephan - **So, jetzt darfst du lesen!! (.-, hätte ich es dir in Taizé erlaubt, wäre es den anderen Lesern gegenüber unfair gewesen)

**Serina - **Tut Mir Leid!!! Ich weiß dass ihr wartet, aber ich bin nun mal leicht faul und dann verschwindet die FF immer eine Weile aus meinen Gedanken, weil so viel zu tun ist, bis einer von euch mich wieder voll meckert. Tut mir wirklich Leid!!

**Danke an alle die mir ein paar Zeilen hinterlassen haben und ewige Dankbarkeit an alle Leser dafür, dass sie mich noch nicht gelyncht haben....**

Eure Ri-nee-chan

-----------------------------------------------

PS:** Widmung: **Für Janina-chan, die mir mit Tenshin-han geholfen hat.

"..." - reden

... - denken

-----------------------------------------------

"HIYAAAAA!!!"

Mit gnadenloser Härte knallte ein kleiner Junge auf den kalten, dunklen Boden. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Wunden übersäht.   
Wenn man genauer hinsah, bemerkte man auch Wunden unter den Wunden...  
Seine Hand zuckte und langsam kam er wieder zu Sinnen. Doch seine Augen waren trüb von Müdigkeit und Schmerz...und Tränen.

Warum? Warum muss ich mir das bieten lassen? Warum bin ich nicht stark genug um zu gewinnen?? Warum?!

"Na, Bastard?? Schon genug?" Eine kalte Stimme lachte hinter ihm auf.

"V-von wegen! Bei deinen laschen Schlägen...!!" schrie er auf. Der Junge ballte seine Faust, biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine. Aber er hätte genauso gut liegen bleiben können; seine Sicht war verschwommen und seine Kräfte am Ende. Kein Wunder also, dass der nächste Tritt seines Gegners ihn völlig unvorbereitet am Schädel traf. Er flog gegen die nächste Wand, fiel zu Boden und blieb regungslos auf dem Bauch liegen.

"Du verdammter kleiner Scheißhaufen!! An deiner Stelle würde ich lieber die Schnauze halten!!! Du bist ein Nichts! Du bist Nichts, du hast Nichts und können kannst du auch Nichts!! Ihr dreckigen kleinen Affen ward schon immer Schwächlinge." Die Stimme hielt kurz inne und redete in spöttelndem Ton weiter: "Kannst stolz sein, bist 'n genauso großer Schwächling wie deine ganze Rasse....war."

Damit trat die Gestalt an die Wand, wo sich eine Tür öffnete, und verschwand.

Zurück blieb der besiegte Saiya-jin.

Eines Tages werde ich stark sein. Niemand wird mehr über uns Saiya-jins lachen ..oder über mich!! Ich werde sie alle umbringen!! Ich werde stark!

Er ballte die Fäuste so stark, dass sich seine Finger ins Fleischgruben und frisches Blut auf den Boden lief.

Die Lichter des Raumes erloschen, wie sie es immer taten, wenn einer von Freezers Leuten gegangen war. Der Saiya-jin war wieder vollkommen allein in Kälte, in Dunkelheit.

Das Schluchzen, das nun begann war leise und wurde durch seine Haare noch gedämpft.  
Haare, die senkrecht nach oben standen und an eine Flamme erinnerten.

----------------------------------------------------

Katzen, ob nun die normalen Haustiere oder riesigen Raubtiere, haben die Fähigkeit stundenlang in einer Position zu verharren ohne sich zu bewegen.

Meister Quitte, wenn auch alles andere als eine normale Katze, erfreute sich ebenfalls dieser Gabe. Besonders an diesem Tag.

Doch nun, nach knapp einem halben Tag verbracht in Reglosigkeit, bewegte er sich: Er seufzte.   
Er seufzte tief. Und er hatte allen Grund dazu. Auch wenn er nicht der Kami von Chikyuu-sei war, so fühlte er sich doch für den Planeten mitverantwortlich.

Die Invasion dieser Außerirdischen war aus dem Nichts gekommen. In einem Moment hatte er noch friedlich seine Bohnen gezüchtet und sich von Weitem über Muten Roshi tot gelacht, im nächsten wurde er von Kami gewarnt, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Darauf brach die Hölle auch schon aus. Der Quittenwald war heilig und war durch die Magie des Quittenturms und des Gott-Palastes geschützt, doch darum herum lag nach kurzer Zeit alles in Asche. Die Hauptstädte wurden angegriffen und besetzt, das Land drum herum wurde zerbombt. Alles was blieb waren die Ozeane und ihre kleinen Insel, was der einzige Grund war, warum Roshi's Hütte noch stand. Alle Menschen, die den Invasoren nicht entkommen konnten, wurden hingerichtet oder verschleppt, vermutlich als Arbeitskräfte. Diejenigen, die sich retten konnten waren auf der Flucht.   
Nach kurzer Zeit wurde vielen klar, dass alle Schusswaffen - egal welcher Art - gegen diese Wesen nutzlos war; die einzige Möglichkeit der Wehr waren die schon fast vergessenen Kampfkünste. So begann ein regelrechter Ansturm auf alle erdenklichen Schulen, doch allzu schnell wurde erkennbar, dass die wenigsten wirklich etwas ausrichten konnten...eigentlich nur zwei.  
Die Schule vom Herrn der Schildkröten und die Schule vom Herrn der Kraniche.

Aber Muten Roshis Zu Hause war nicht leicht zu finden und obwohl er stets allen Leuten, die zu ihm kamen, Unterkunft und Schutz geben konnte, weigerte er sich schlicht weg Menschen ohne Potential zu unterrichten, und den wenigen die er als Schüler aufnahm, eröffnete er sofort, was sie erwartete. Ein hartes Training, dass sie, wenn auch stärker, den Invasoren nicht überlegen mach würde, sie viel Zeit und Anstrengungen kosten würde und es ihnen nicht ermöglichte, ihren Familien und Freuden schon bald zu helfen.

Da es in der Natur des Menschen liegt, stets den leichteren Weg zu gehen, wandten sich die Meisten an Tsurusennin. Er versprach, jeden auszubilden, schnelle Erfolge zu erzielen und dass seine Schüler, so denn sie ihr Training abgeschlossen hätten, jeden Invasor im Handumdrehen besiegen zu können.   
Jetzt, sechs Monate nach dem ersten Angriff, hatte Tsurusennin Hunderte von Schülern, einer bösartiger als der andere. Nur ein kleiner Teil von ihnen verstand noch was von Ehre, aber es wurden täglich weniger. Manche wollten gehen, vielleicht diesen anderen, unbekannten Meister aufsuchen, oder alleine trainieren... Doch jeder der gehen wollte, musste mit Tao-Bai-Bai darum kämpfen. Keiner überlebte.

Und so sah die Welt nun aus: Das Land brach, die Städte Ruinen, die Menschen entweder tot oder versklavt oder in den Abgründen des menschlichen Seins. Und weder er oder Kami-sama konnten etwas dagegen tun.

Er seufzte erneut.

Kamis Idee war wahrscheinlich eine gute, trotzdem beunruhigte sie ihn irgendwie. Die Verantwortung für diese ganze Sache einer einzigen Person überzuhäufen....doch es brachte nichts sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, bis es nicht so weit war.

Bis dahin konnte er nur zu sehen, beobachten, nachdenken und beten. Wenn er nur wüsste zu wem...

------------------------------------------------------

Die Stimmung auf dem Schiff war schlecht. Nicht dass sie normalerweise fröhlich wäre oder so - Gott nein, nicht auf einem Cold-Schiff - aber momentan war sie noch schlimmer als sonst. Nicht nur dass Freezer an Bord war, Cooler und Cold waren auch da. Und alle drei hatten eine bösartig schlechte Laune. Nun ja, hätte er wahrscheinlich auch, wenn ihm der Magen und alles drum herum fehlen würde. Jedenfalls waren schon mehr als genug Soldaten für nerviges Atmen oder ähnliches exekutiert worden. Er legte deshalb wirklich nichts darauf an irgendwie negativ aufzufallen...oder überhaupt irgendwie aufzufallen...  
So tat er nun das, was er immer tat: er befolgte seine Befehle. Und die lauteten sich bei Einheit 39-C zu melden und dort weitere Befehle entgegenzunehmen, welche höchstwahrscheinlich eine von zwei Arten waren:

Art Nr. 1: Invasion Saiya-jin freundlicher Planeten und deren absolute Vernichtung

Art Nr. 2: Verfolgung von etwaigen überlebenden Saiya-jins und deren Verhaftung und Übergabe an die Cold-Familie für absolute Vernichtung

Das war momentan so ziemlich das Einzige was an stand. Freezer war komplett mit der absoluten Ausrottung dieser Rasse beschäftigt, um Rache zu nehmen.

Er selbst zuckte innerlich die Schultern, ihm Egal was aus anderen wurde, solange seine eigene Haut ganz blieb.

Mit diesem Gedanken trat er an:

"Melde mich wie befohlen, Sir!"

Der kommandierende Offizier wollte gerade antworten als er plötzlich kreidebleich wurde und erstarrte. Eine Stimme hinter dem Soldaten meinte nur:

"Du bist mir zu laut!"

Darauf wurde er von einem Ki-Ball in seine einzelnen Zellen zerfetzt.

------------------------------------------------------------

Das Erste was man wieder bemerkt, nachdem man aus einer Ohnmacht erwacht, ist der eigene Körper.   
Man erinnert sich daran, dass Finger beweglich sind, dass man Muskeln hat, die man anspannen kann und dass ein Kopf höllisch wehtun kann.  
Danach geht alles weitere meistens ziemlich schnell: man nimmt Geräusche war, welche nach einiger Zeit dann auch Sinn ergeben, öffnet die Augen und sieht seine Umgebung mit einem mehr oder weniger verschwommenen Blick.

"Tenshin-han?? Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Glaub schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen Chaot-zu."

Das war der übliche Dialog der beiden, nachdem der 9-jährige Zyklop wieder zu sich kommt. Chaot-zu fragte ob er in Ordnung sei, und er antwortete positiv. Und dann...

"Alles andere wäre ja auch 'ne Schande. Und die Tatsache, dass du von so laschen Schlägen schon ohnmächtig wirst, ist ja schon Schande genug!" kommentierte eine kalte Stimme neben ihnen.

Mit einem Satz war Tenshin-han wieder auf den Beinen. Sein Kopf hämmerte zwar wie verrückt und seine aufgeschlagenen Ellenbogen brannten ziemlich, aber die Wut zwang ihn zum stehen.

"Was? Ich dachte, du hättest genug?" meinte die Stimme hämisch.

"Von wegen!! So--so schnell gebe ich nicht auf!" brüllte Tenshin-han und ging in Kampfstellung.

"Hey Bengel!! Pass auf was du sagst!" Damit griff er an.

Zuerst mit einem Kick seitlich gegen Tenshin-hans Kopf. Als dieser durch den Unterarm des Jungen geblockt wurde, setzte er mit dem anderen Bein nach; mit dem selben Ergebnis. Leicht frustriert versuchte er dem Zyklopen die Beine wegzureißen, doch Tenshin-han wich durch einen Sprung aus und wehrte gleichzeitig mit dem linken Handrücken den Schlag seines Gegners ab. Dieser hatte ihm damit eine Angriffsmöglichkeit gegeben, welche er sofort nutzte. Seine Faust schoss geradewegs auf des anderen Magen zu, aber an statt diesen zu treffen, prallte sie gegen eine Handfläche.

"Zu langsam!!"

Damit haute er dem Jungen sein Knie unters Kinn, so dass er durch die Halle und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schlug und erneut bewusstlos auf den Boden sackte.

"Ich denke, dass reicht für Heute, Tao Bai Bai. Du sollst ihn schließlich nicht umbringen! Er hat von all diesen Flaschen das meiste Potential."

"Denkst du, dass weiß ich nicht, Bruder?" gab er schroff zurück, und massierte seine Handfläche. Blödes Balg!!  
"Mir gefällt das nicht! Er macht zu viele Fortschritte!!"

"Dann brich ihm beim nächsten Mal halt was, so ist er zumindest für eine Weile kampfunfähig." antwortete Tsurusennin genervt und verließ den Raum.

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen!" grinste Tao Bai Bai bösartig und wandte sich dem anderen Ende der Halle zu, wo Chaot-zu gerade fragte:

"Tenshin-han? Alles in Ordnung??"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm. Mal sehen.....das Kabel kommt hier hin und diese Isolierung muss da hin. Die Wiederstände sind schon da wo sie hin müssen. So, es müsste jetzt eigentlich funktionieren." Mit dieser Erkenntnis klopfte er etwas Asche von seiner Zigarette in den Aschenbecher ab. "Okay, Bulma-chan!! Lass jetzt mal den Strom durchfließen!"

"Ja!!" Damit legte das 5-jährige, blauhaarige Mädchen eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden unterbrochen Stromkreisen und schaltete anschließend den Strom an.

Für ein paar Sekunden hörte man ein dumpfes Brummen und dann gingen die Lampen an.

"Juchuu!! Wir haben Licht, wir haben Licht!!" jubelte Bulma.

"Ach, na das ist aber schön!! Jetzt kann ich den Kuchen wieder in schöne Stücken teilen." fügte die Stimme von Mrs. Brief hinzu.

"Ach, ist es etwa schon Kaffee-Zeit?? Ich dachte es wäre noch ein bisschen früher...na gut, komm Bulma. Gehen wir Kuchen essen." meinte Mr. Brief.

"Okay!"

Damit machte sich die Familie auf den Weg zu ihrem Wohnbereich.

"Ach diese Farbe ist so schrecklich unmodisch. Ich überlege wirklich ob wir sie nicht streichen lassen sollten." bemerkte Mrs. Briefs als sie den, nun erleuchteten, Tunnel hinauf stiegen.

"Aber Liebes, in solchen Zeiten ist es doch wirklich unwichtig ob die Wände gestrichen sind. Die Erde wurde eingenommen!!"

"Ach ja, richtig. ...Aber dieses Braun....außerdem ist es so schrecklich hart."

"Felsen sind doch immer hart!!" meinte Bulma entgeistert.

"Oh, stimmt ja!! Ach, ich vergesse immer, dass wir ja jetzt in einem Berg wohnen."

"Felsenbunker, meine Liebe. Hier sind wir zumindest sicher."

Somit traten sie in ihr luxuriöses Capsule-Bunker-Haus ein, welches sich tief im Gebirge befand und nur durch einen verriegelten Gang betretbar war.

Die Familie Briefs war sprichwörtlich von der Erdeoberfläche verschwunden. Doch das sollte sie nicht daran hindern eine Rolle in den kommenden Ereignissen zu spielen.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 5

-------------------------------------------------------

**Vorschau: **Die Saiya-jins begleiten Roshi & Co. zum Kame House, wo sie von Son Gohan und Schildkröte empfangen werden. Es dauert für alle einige Zeit um sich an die neuen Umstände zu gewöhnen, aber dass sind noch die geringsten Sorgen. Freezer beginnt mit seiner Saiya-jin Jagd, wie lange wird Chikyuu-sei die Letzten vor ihm verbergen können??

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel sind dann wieder unsere knuddeligen, jähzornigen Saiya-jins dran!!   
Und bevor ich's vergesse: Ich hab mir überlegt, immer eine kleine Vorschau zu schreiben. Was haltet ihr davon??

eure Ri-nee-chan

PS: FF.Net hat mir meine Zeichensetzung leicht versaut, daher die neuen Unterteilungen....


End file.
